Yu-Gi-Oh! Duellist: Arc 1
by Neckee777
Summary: Nico is just another average duellist. But when he discovers he harbours a power that can change the fate of the world, his life will change forever... In Arc 1, Nico has been invited to the Survival Island Duel Monsters Tournament. Determined to prove himself, Nico competes. But is this just a humble tournament, or are there darker powers at play? Accepting OC's, please R&R!
1. Introductions

_Hey guys! I'm Neckee777 and I'm the author of this - hey! Ow!__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> What?  
><em><br>__Was that a rock? Did you just throw a rock at me?_

**Nico:** No.

_I know it was you. You, me, and the reader are the only ones who are here. I didn't throw a rock at myself, and I KNOW the reader didn't do it._

**Nico:** How do you know they didn't? They could've.

_They wouldn't because they're awesome._

**Nico:** Psh! Whatever.

_C'mon, man, pull it together. I didn't create you so you could be a smartass all the time. Now where was I?__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> I believe you were introducing us.

_Right. Yes. Hey guys! I'm Neckee777 and I'm the author of this FanFiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duellist.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> And I'm Nico, the main protagonist of this FanFiction.

_Right! We're here today to let you guys know about some of the things you can expect from this FanFiction.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> Well, I am anyway...

_Dude, I created you, why are you so rude to me?_

**Nico:** *smirks*

_Go to hell...__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> Anyway, this story is set three years after the events of what you guys in the real world called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

_So that means no Synchro summons, no Xyz summons and no Pendulum summons.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> What type of summons are those?

_That's not important. What IS important is that some of the cards you'll come across in this FanFiction don't exactly fit into the timeline. Some cards don't even exist.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> Are you serious?

_What?__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> You're telling me I'm duelling with cards from the future?

_Don't question it. If you do it'll all just unravel. You were going to tell the readers about how the duels work?__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> Oh yeah! So duels in this story will be displayed in ways that will hopefully help you, as the reader, to understand everything that's happening. When a monster is summoned, it will be displayed like this. I draw, and summon my Alexandrite Dragon, in attack mode! (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 100) As you can see, this format details everything about the monster. It's attribute, level, type, its attack and defence points, and if it has an effect or not.

_Did you really have to summon that dragon?_

**Nico:** Is that even a question?

_You're insane.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> You created me. Moving on, so you know how many cards are left in my hand, it'll be shown at the end of my turn. I'll show you. I set two cards and end my turn. (Nico hand: 3)

_And Life Points will be changed as it happens, barring the beginning of the duel when both duellists will have their life points shown before the first turn is taken.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> To show how this works, I'll demonstrate. Alexandrite Dragon, attack Neckee directly! (Neckee777 LP: 2000)

_Hey! C'mon dude, that's not fair, you ended your turn._

**Nico:** I'm just trying to help.

_Anyway, for this story I am accepting OC's since this guy needs friends..._

**Nico:** I have friends!

_... Or rivals, or enemies. Really, it's up to you. Naturally, the most detailed OC's will be put into the story. What I need to work with are a few important details:__  
><em>_**- Name**__**  
><strong>__**- Age**__**  
><strong>__**- Gender**__**  
><strong>__**- Appearance**__ (this includes height, clothing and physical traits such as hair and eye colour)__  
><em>_**- Personality**__  
><em>_**- Status**__ (friend, rival, enemy, misc.)__  
><em>_**- Deck**__ (this is arguably the most important point. The deck section must include the monsters, spells and traps that your character will utilise. Some restrictions on decks submitted are: no OP cards like god cards/sacred beasts/etc. and no more than 3 of one card in a deck. I'm not concerned about the limited or banned list because, let's face it, everyone has a Pot of Greed. Also, if you can help it, no archetypes. I for one love it when I face other people in the game that have custom built an original deck.)_

**Nico:** You mean like my deck?

_*eye roll* Yes, I mean like your deck._

**Nico:** Sweet.

_So just PM me your OC's and I'll stay in touch, as it's important to me that you have a certain degree of control over how you want your character to interact with this world. However, it's important I get a female protagonist. So send those in and you might win a prize._

**Nico:** You lie.

_Shut up.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> Now that the formalities are out of the way... Right?

_Yep. Go on.__  
><em>  
><strong>Nico:<strong> Ok, now that the formalities are out of the way, we can get to the story! Keep an eye out for Chapter One, hitting the web in precisely two days!

_And don't forget to Read and Review! Thanks to all of you!_

**Nico:** See you there!


	2. By Invitation Only

_**Chapter One**_

The scene shows Nico and Alice walking through the streets of Domino City. Nico is holding Alice's hand. It can be assumed that they are walking home from school.

Nico is in his mid-teens. He wears a white hoodie that is black on the inside with plain jeans. He has deep blue eyes and spiky, unkempt jet-black hair. Alice on the other hand is barely nine. Like her older brother, she has deep blue eyes and jet-black hair, but where Nico's hair is messy, hers is neatly brushed back and tied up in a ponytail.

As they're walking Nico's eye is caught by a video advertisement on one of the buildings. The advertisement shows an overhead shot of an island. The words _Survival Island _flash on the screen. The advertisement changes to a shot of two duellists playing a round of duel monsters. The words _Upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament _flash on the screen. Nico smiles in anticipation, and although he doesn't see it, Alice smiles and shakes her head. A picture of an envelope zooms into the frame of the advertisement and the words _By Invitation Only _flash. Nico's smile falls from his face, and he looks away as the logo for Kurex Initiatives appears on the screen in a digital explosion.

Nico's shoulders slump.

Alice tugs on his sleeve. 'C'mon, Nico, let's go.'

Nico takes hold of his sisters' hand and the two continue to walk.

* * *

><p>The scene changes to a shot of Nico, Alice and an older man sitting around a square table eating soup.<p>

'So what happened at school today?' The older man asks the children.

'Nothing interesting.' Nico mumbles, spooning soup into his mouth.

'I learnt lots!' Alice says excitedly. 'Today we learnt all about the pyramids. Did you know that duel monsters originated in ancient Egypt?'

'That's not technically corre-' Nico starts, but abruptly stops after the older man shoots him a look. He clears his throat and goes back to eating his soup.

'Why, that's a great fact, Alice!' The older man says, smiling.

Alice smiles back. 'Thanks Grandpa.'

'Well,' Grandpa says, 'I'm just about done here. Anyone else?'

Alice nods, and Grandpa takes her bowl.

'Grandpa, wait.' Nico says. He picks his bowl up and skulls the rest of the soup. He sighs upon finishing and lets out a large burp.

Grandpa shakes his head and takes Nico's bowl. 'An unquenchable appetite, as always…'

He shuffles out of the room.

Nico and Alice sit in silence for some moments before Alice speaks up.

'So are you going to enter that Duel Monsters tournament?'

Nico shakes his head. 'Nah, I think I'll pass.'

'Why?'

'It's enter by invitation only, and besides,' he ruffles his little sisters hair, 'I need to stay here and take care of you.'

Alice laughs. 'But that's not fair,' she says, 'you could win that tournament. You're the best duellist I know!'

Nico smiles. 'Thanks Alice.' He stands up from his chair. 'I'm going to bed. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Nico.' Alice says.

* * *

><p>Nico is sitting on his bed. His Duel Monsters cards are laid on the mattress in front of him, with his duel disk lying on the mattress above them. He's looking through all of his cards and rearranging them. He puts them all into a pile and then shuffles them. Taking hold of his deck, he takes a deep breath. He takes pause for a moment before drawing the top card of the deck. The card reveals itself to be Lightpulsar Dragon. At this point, a flashback is shown.<p>

'_Where are you going, dad?' A young Nico says as he witnesses his father walking out the front door._

'_I just need to go and do some work for a while.' His father says._

'_How long will you be gone?' Nico asks._

_His father pauses. 'I'm not sure, son…'_

_Nico begins to tear up. 'Don't leave, dad…'_

'_Hey,' his father says, crouching down to his sons level, 'I'll come back, ok?'_

_Nico nods his head._

'_I need you to promise me something, Nico.'_

'_What?'_

'_While I'm gone you need to be the man of the house. Take good care of Alice, and make sure Grandpa is alright. I need you to stay strong. Can you promise me that?'_

_Nico wipes away a tear. 'I promise.'_

_His father ruffles his hair. 'Good man.' _

_He stands and turns to go, but stops. He reaches into his deck box at his belt and pulls a card from it. 'Take this, Nico.'_

_Nico takes the card and looks at it. It's Lightpulsar Dragon. He looks back to his father._

'_That card will make you strong.' His father explains. 'It will guide you when you need guidance, and it will never fail to aid you when you need help.'_

_Nico looks back at the card. 'Thanks, dad.'_

_His father leans down and kisses Nico on the forehead. 'Grandpa will take care of you.' He says. As he's walking out the door he stops. 'Be good.' He says, before leaving, the door shutting behind him._

The flashback ends, showing Nico holding the card. A single tear runs down his cheek.

'Thanks for coming back, Dad…' He mutters.

He replaces the deck into its deck box and puts it, along with his duel disk, onto his desk.

He flops down onto his bead and stares at the ceiling, thinking about the ad he saw on the building.

_If only I could make it to that tournament, _he thinks to himself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nico is sitting a bench with another boy of around his age. The other boy is a little shorter than average height with neat blond hair and green eyes. The two are wearing their school uniform and are eating lunch. As always, Nico is wolfing his down.<p>

'So, Luke,' Nico says between mouthfuls of food, 'did you hear about the Survival Island Tournament?'

'Of course I did,' Luke replies. 'It's all any duellist worldwide is talking about! It's expected to be the greatest duel monsters tournament since the beginning of time.'

'That sounds like the one.' Nico says. 'Too bad it's invitation only. I would've loved to have a shot against some of the best duellists in the world.'

'I guess when I'm there I'll be duelling for you, then.'

Nico's mouth drops. 'What?'

'Oh yeah, I got an invitation.' Luke says nonchalantly.

Nico grabs Luke's collar and shakes him back and forth. 'HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU GOT AN INVITATION!'

'I – I was getting there,' Luke stammers, 'but I only got it this morning.'

'How?' Nico asks, a look of stubborn determination on his face.

'My dad.' Luke explains. 'He works for the company. He convinced his superiors to get a ticket for me, like – like an early birthday present.'

Nico pounds the table with his fist. 'Darn…'

'C'mon, Nico, chin up. I'm sure there'll be a way you'll be able to get a ticket.' Luke tries.

Nico just grumbles.

At this moment a teacher enters the lunchroom holding a megaphone. He is followed closely by a tall man in a black trench coat. The mysterious man has a night blue goatee and hair, and wears glasses to cover his eyes.

'May I have your attention please,' the teacher says into the megaphone.

The noise in the lunchroom quietens down. 'I'd like to introduce you to a special guest we have at the school today: Mr Smith. He's here to evaluate our students.' The teacher continues, this time without the megaphone. He gestures to the man, Smith, to start speaking.

'Ok, listen up.' Smith says with a gruff voice. 'I'm with Kurex Initiatives, and my superiors have sent me here to recruit the best and brightest of you to participate in the Survival Island Duel Monsters Tournament.'

A buzz goes up from everyone in the lunchroom.

'Silence.' The teacher says into the megaphone. The buzz dies.

'With me here, today, are two invitations to the tournament. To those of you who want to participate, all you have to do is get them.' Smith says, pulling the tickets from his trench coat.

Luke leans over to Nico. 'Speak of the devil,' he whispers.

'And he shall appear.' Nico replies, a look of thought etched across his face.

A student puts his hand up. 'How do we get these invitations?' He asks.

Smith grins slightly. 'Oh it's simple. You just have to beat me in a duel.'

A mumble ripples through the students, but no one challenges the man.

Finally, Nico stands. 'If it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get.' He says determinedly.

Smith grins without humour. 'Very well.' He turns to the teacher. 'I'm sure you have an area where we can have this duel?'

The teacher nods. 'Yes, the school had a stadium built across the road.'

'Then that's where we go.' Smith turns to Nico. 'You! We'll meet at the stadium in five minutes. You better be ready.' He turns around and walks away.

Nico smiles. 'I was born ready.'

* * *

><p>Nico is standing at an entrance into the Duel Arena. Luke stands next to him, and a roar of the crowd can be heard. Nico gulps heavily.<p>

'The whole school's gotta be out there.' Luke says, voicing Nico's thoughts. 'Are you gonna be ok?'

'I'll survive,' Nico replies. 'Once I get out there, I'll be fine. I was born to duel.'

Luke smiles. 'Good luck, man.'

'Thanks.'

The crowd begins to chant. 'Ni-co! Ni-co! Ni-co!'

'I think that's my cue.' Nico says, and he steps out onto the arena only to be met by a round of applause.

Nico waves to his piers around him.

'You done soaking it up, kid?' The voice of Smith says.

Nico turns to face him.

'We came here to duel,' Smith continues, 'so let's get it on!' He activates his duel disk, and as the lights flash it clicks into place. (Smith LP: 4000)

'I thought you'd never ask. Let's duel!' Nico activates his own duel disk, and it too clicks into place. (Nico LP: 4000)

Smith draws. 'I'll take the first move. I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards.' He does. 'Then I'll summon Masked Dragon (Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100) in attack mode!'

A red and white dragon appears in a flurry of gold sparks. The patterns on its body and face give it the appearance that it's wearing a mask, hence its name.

'That's all for now.' (Smith hand: 6)

'I draw!' Nico declares, and he does. He grins at the card he just drew. 'You think that's a dragon? I'll show you a dragon. I summon my Alexandrite Dragon

(Light/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 100) in attack mode!'

In a flash of brilliant white light Nico's monster is on the field. It stands twice as tall as Masked Dragon. Its body is covered in glittering jewels.

'Now, Alexandrite Dragon, attack Masked Dragon with Diamond Swipe!'

Alexandrite Dragons claws begin to glow blue, and with a swipe it destroys Masked Dragon, which explodes into golden shards (Smith LP: 3400).

The crowd goes wild and Nico winks at Smith.

'Don't get cocky, kid. You just activated my dragons' special ability. When Masked Dragon is destroyed by battle, I can special summon another dragon straight from my deck.' Smith says in his gruff voice.

'It doesn't matter,' Nico says, 'that dragon still won't be as strong as mine.'

'We'll see.' Smith says. 'I special summon Armed Dragon LV3 (Wind/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 900) from my deck.'

A small orange dragon appears on the field. Its wing size looks disproportionate to its body.

'If you think that thing will take me down you have another thing coming.' Nico says confidently.

'Just end your turn.' Smith replies.

Nico grunts. 'I set two cards facedown and end my turn.' (Nico hand: 3)

'Finally,' Smith says, drawing a card. 'I activate my Armed Dragons special ability. I can tribute him to special summon Armed Dragon LV5 straight from my deck. Go!'

Armed Dragon is cloaked in light. When the light dissipates a larger dragon is in its place. The larger dragon is red and black, with spikes protruding from different parts of its body.

'Behold! Armed Dragon LV5 (Wind/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1700)!'

Nico gulps.

'Armed Dragon LV5, attack Alexandrite Dragon!' Smith calls, and Armed Dragon does, destroying Alexandrite Dragon.

'I activate my facedown,' Nico declares, 'Defence Draw! It reduces the battle damage I'd take from your attack to 0, and it lets me draw a card.'

Smith grunts. 'Very well. I set a card and end my turn. Now that it's the End Phase I can evolve my dragon again!'

Armed Dragon is, again, cloaked in light. When the light fades a larger, much more intimidating dragon is in its place. This dragon is still red and black, but instead of just spikes it appears to have drills and blades all along its body.

'Armed Dragon LV7 (Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000)! Let's see how you face up to this, kid.' (Smith hand: 6)

Nico draws. _He's running on special summons, _he thinks to himself, _if I play this right I'll be able to open him up for a direct attack. But I need some defence first…_

'I summon Shield Wing (Wind/Level 2/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 900) in defence mode. Then I activate the spell card Hand Destruction. We each have to discard two cards from our hands, then we get to draw two cards.'

Nico sends his remaining two cards to the graveyard and draws another two from his deck. _I can work with this. _'I set a card and end my turn.' (Nico hand: 1)

'Look how I've made you play defensively. What a shame. I draw.' Smith says. 'I begin my turn by tributing my Armed Dragon LV7 in order to summon Armed Dragon LV10 (Wind/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)!'

Armed Dragon is cloaked in light again, but this time the light explodes off of him. In his place stands a massive red and black dragon with an assortment of intimidating spikes and blades protruding from its body.

'Behold my ultimate creature! But I'm not done, I equip my Armed Dragon LV10 with the equip spell card Big Bang Shot, granting it an additional 400 attack points (ATK 3400)! Now, Armed Dragon, attack his Shield Wing with Blade Arm Slash!'

'No way! I activate my facedown, Mirror Force!' Nico says triumphantly.

'Not so fast.' Smith counters. 'I activate _my _facedown, Dark Bribe. Sure, you get to draw a card, but it negates the activation of your trap card and destroys it!'

Nico is alarmed. 'But that means –'

'My attack goes through!'

Armed Dragon slashes at Shield Wing, but the attack harmlessly bounces off.

'What's this?' Smith demands.

Nico winks. 'It's the effect of my Shield Wing. Twice in a turn, it can't be destroyed by battle.'

'Lucky,' Smith growls, 'but Big Bang Shot causes my Armed Dragon to inflict piercing damage! So your defence is useless.' Armed Dragon flicks its tail and a volley of spikes fly at Nico. He brings his arms up to cover his face as the spikes fly around him. (Nico LP: 1500)

'But I'm not done,' Smith says, smiling cockily, 'by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field. So I reiterate, your defence is useless.'

Smith discards a card. 'Armed Dragon, annihilate his monster!'

Nico starts to laugh.

Smith is confused. 'What are you laughing at?'

'You think I wouldn't have a back up plan?' Nico asks, still laughing. 'You activated my facedown, Remote Revenge. Since your monsters effect is only destroying one monster I control, I can switch that target to a monster you control. And you wasted your Dark Bribe. What a shame. Say goodbye to your Armed Dragon.'

Armed Dragon, with a look of confusion on its face, watches as its own tail flies up and smashes it in the face. It roars in pain before exploding into shards of gold.

The crowd goes wild.

'Are you done?' Nico asks.

'I set a card facedown and end my turn.' Smith growls. (Smith hand: 4)

_That facedown could cost me the duel. I need a card that can get rid of it, but I need it on this draw. _'I draw!' Nico declares. He looks at the card he drew and smiles. 'As much as my shield wing would love a go at your life points, he's not sticking around. I tribute my Shield Wing in order to summon the Lightpulsar Dragon (Light/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500)!'

A ray of light shoots down from the ceiling and Lightpulsar Dragon bursts out of it. It roars mightily as the crowd looks on in awe.

'Now I activate a spell card, Stamping Destruction. This card lets me destroy one of your spell or trap cards as long as I control a dragon-type monster, which I do. On top of that, it deals you 500 points of damage. Go, Lightpulsar Dragon, stamp his facedown!'

Lightpulsar Dragon soars up into the sky and, once it gains enough height, barrels into Smiths' facedown, stamping on the card and destroying it. The card reveals itself to be Magic Cylinder. Smith is hit with the shockwave of the blow (Smith LP: 2900).

'Now that there's no risk of me getting hurt for this, I can attack you directly. Lightpulsar Dragon, use Lightpulsar Stream!'

Lightpulsar Dragon opens its mouth and a stream of blue-white light flies straight at Smith, completely cloaking him (Smith LP: 400).

'I'll finish up.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 1)

'Draw,' Smith says, drawing. He looks at his cards. All of them are monsters. _There's only one card here that will keep me going another turn. _He smirks. _Another turn is all I need._

'I summon Big Shield Gardna (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2600) in defence mode.' A bulky man with long hair and a large shield appears on the field. He's crouching behind the shield in a defensive position.

'That's all for now.' Smith says. (Smith hand: 4)

Nico draws. 'I'm afraid that's all.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I'm ending this duel now.' Nico explains. 'I activate the spell card Thunder Short.'

'How is that going to end the duel?'

'Simple,' Nico says, 'this beauty inflicts 400 damage directly to you for each monster you have on the field. Since you have one monster and only 400 life points, that's game.'

From the Thunder Short card a bolt of electricity arcs towards Smith and zaps him. Smith grunts in pain. (Smith LP: 0)

The monsters fade from the field as the duel finishes and Nico and Smith both deactivate their duel disks. The crowd is going nuts.

Smith and Nico meet in the centre of the arena and shake hands.

'Congrats, kid.' Smith grunts.

'The name's Nico.' Nico says.

Smith just grunts again. 'You've won this invitation fair and square.' He says, fishing the invitation out from his jacket. He hands it to Nico, who takes it and, grinning, holds it up for the crowd to see.

They cheer wildly, not showing any signs of stopping.

_I made it, _Nico thinks, _I'm going to Survival Island._


	3. Survival Island

_**Chapter Two**_

The scene shows a dark room, with a singular, pale light illuminating the centre. Kneeling in this circle of light is a man wearing black.

'The boy took the bait, Master,' the voice of Smith says.

'Very good,' a cool, disembodied voice says, his words echoing around the room. 'When do the first of the contestants arrive on the Island?'

'They should be here within the hour.' Smith says.

'You have done well, my disciple,' the voice says again, 'I expect daily reports on the boys status.'

'Of course, Master.'

'Make sure he stays in the tournament.'

Smith bows his head and, standing, leaves the room.

'Finally,' the voice says, seemingly to itself, 'the Soul of Light is within our grasp. Now it is but a matter of days before my plan can truly take root.'

Evil laughter fills the room.

* * *

><p>Nico is sitting in a helicopter as it flies across the ocean. Next to him is Luke. Both of the boys are looking through their decks.<p>

Nico comes to a card and stops. The card is shown to be United We Stand. He smiles at the memory of how he got it.

_Nico is about to board one of the helicopters to Survival Island. He is saying his goodbyes to Alice and his Grandpa. _

'_Good luck, m'boy.' Grandpa says._

'_Thanks, Grandpa,' Nico says, hugging the older man._

_Nico crouches down to Alice's height. _

_Alice smiles. 'Go get 'em, Nico.' She says._

_Nico ruffles her hair. 'Be good for Grandpa.'_

'_I will.'_

_Nico turns to board the helicopter when Alice tugs on his jumper._

'_Yeah?' Nico asks._

'_I got you this.' Alice says, holding out a box._

_Nico takes it and opens it. Inside the box is the card United We Stand._

'_It took forever to find that card.' Alice says._

'_Why'd you get it?'_

'_Because we're a family.' Alice smiles. 'We look out for each other and stand together no matter what.'_

_Nico hugs his sister. 'Thanks, Alice.'_

'Nico!' Luke's voice snaps Nico out of his thoughts.

'Yeah? What?' Nico asks, somewhat flabbergasted.

'Look,' Luke says, pointing out the window, 'it's the Island.'

Nico looks out the window to see Survival Island coming up to them from below. The island was big. Big enough to potentially get lost but not so big as to seem like it was larger than an island. The island was bordered by golden beaches, while forests and bushland covered the majority of the centre of the island. On the far west side of the island there was a rocky mountain, and on the mountain there was what looked like a lodge that seemed to be built into the very rockwork of the mountain.

'Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing.' The pilots voice sounds over the intercom.

Nico put his deck away in the deck box at his belt and buckled himself in as the helicopter descended.

The helicopter landed on a concrete slab built into one side of the island. Nico, Luke, and the others in the helicopter were instructed to get out, and they did so.

Nico noticed that there weren't any other helicopters there.

'Where is everyone?' Luke asks. 'Aren't there supposed to be one hundred duellists?'

'I have no idea.' Nico says back.

Nico, Luke, along with the three others that were in their helicopter wait around as the helicopter takes off again.

'So what are we supposed to do?' One of the other contestants asks.

As if on cue, a large hologram of a man appears floating above the island.

The man wears a purple suit. He has a narrow frame and blue hair that falls down to the middle of his back.

'Hello, friends,' he says, spreading his hands as if in welcome. 'Welcome to the very first Survival Island Duel Monsters Tournament. I'm sure you, along with the viewers at home, will be thrilled to witness and participate in this tournament. Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering what to do now that you're here. I'm sure many of you are wondering, "Where is everyone else?" Well, I can explain everything.'

'He has showmanship in spades.' Nico mutters, and he hears Luke mumble in agreement.

'If you look around you, you'll notice that there are only five duellists instead of one hundred. This is because the one hundred contestants have been dropped in groups of five to twenty different checkpoints dotted around the island.' The man continues. 'If you look carefully, you will find travel packs near your location. Hopefully you haven't wandered off. I will wait a minute so that you have the opportunity to find them.'

Nico and Luke, along with the other three, begin looking for the travel packs.

'Here they are!' One of the other duellists calls.

He pulls from a bush five packs, and hands them out to everyone. Nico mutters his thanks as he gets his.

The hologram claps his hands, calling attention back to him. 'If you look in your travel packs you will notice a few things.'

Everyone unzips their packs and starts to look around.

'One of these things are rations. These rations will be enough for three meals a day for two days. Should you run out of rations, crates of food and water will be dropped onto the island on the third day, given the tournament lasts that long.' The man clears his throat. 'Secondly, you will find a sleeping bag and some flint. Being Survival Island, it makes sense that you will have to sleep surrounded by nature and make your own fire.'

Nico hears one of the unknown duellists grown. 'But I hate camping…'

'Deal with it.' Another duellist says.

The hologram keeps talking. 'It was expected of you to bring your own duel disk, but for those of you who may have forgotten, in your packs you will find a spare. And finally,' the mans tone changed, 'in your packs you will find a blank duel monsters card. This card is what keeps you on the island. Should you lose a duel to an opponent, you must give up your blank card as well as a card in your deck of your opponents' choice. When you win a duel, you will receive a blank card from your opponent. The more blank cards you have, the higher your chances of staying in the tournament, as when you lose you are only required to give up one blank card. Unless, of course, it was predetermined that you and your opponent were playing for more than one, which is allowed.' The man continues. 'You are not necessarily required to duel everyone you meet, but it will be known that one who does not participate in at least one duel a day will be disqualified from the tournament. That does not, however, include today. Today, you may simply explore the Island as you see fit. You may decide to duel, or you may decide not to, it is entirely your choice. However, should you choose to duel today, you are not permitted to duel those who shared a helicopter with you. You will be given an hour to explore the island. When you hear the cannon fire, the Survival Island Duel Monster Tournament has officially begun. Good luck, duellists.'

And with that the hologram disappeared.

Nico stretched. 'Well, that's ten minutes of my life I'll never get back.'

'I hear that.' Luke sighs.

Meanwhile, the three other duellists are arguing, and the argument seems to be escalating.

'I think we should go.' Luke suggests.

'Agreed.' Nico says.

The two don their packs and hurry off, escaping from the argument.

* * *

><p>Nico and Luke are walking through a forest. Luke is leading the charge but Nico is lagging behind.<p>

'I'm hungry.' Nico groans.

'I know, I heard you the first time. And the second time. And the third time after that.' Luke says.

'I feel like I'm dying.'

'You're not dying.'

'I'm getting weaker and weaker.'

Luke turns to Nico and slaps him. Nico looks dumbfounded. 'That's what you get for eating all of your rations _before the competition has even started._'

Luke turns and walks off. Nico, after a moments hesitation, hurries after him.

'There are a hundred duellists on this island. How have we not come across any?' Luke asks.

'I'll tell you how you find them.' Nico says, mouth full of something unknown. 'You stop looking for them. That's how I found this food.'

'What food?' Luke turns and sees Nico stuffing his face full of berries. 'Nico, where did you find those?'

'On the ground over there.' Nico says. 'They taste really good.'

'They're probably not good for you.' Luke says, panic creeping into his voice.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Nico says, finishing the berries off. 'I'm fine, see.' He takes a step and faceplants into the ground.

'You are everything but fine.' Luke murmurs.

* * *

><p>When Nico wakes up it's night time. He is lying on the cold ground while nearby the heat of a fire can be felt.<p>

'What happened?' He asks, somewhat groggily.

'You know how I said those berries are bad for you?' Luke says, stoking the fire.

'Yeah?' Nico rubs his head.

Luke shrugs. 'I was right.'

Nico grumbled and shuffled closer to the fire.

'What time is it?' He asks.

'Wouldn't have a clue.' Luke replies. 'But the tournament started a little over five hours ago.'

'I've been out for five hours?!'

'More like six. Five and a half is probably more accurate.' Luke fishes some something from his pocket. 'Check it out.' He shows Nico three blank cards.

Nico groans. 'You got to duel?'

'Yep, and might I add it wasn't easy with you being unconscious.'

Nico is silent for a moment. 'Thanks Luke.'

'Don't mention it.'

The two are silent for a few more minutes, simply enjoying the warmth of the fire when a cannon sounds.

Luke and Nico look up to where the sound came from and they notice a holographic map of Survival Island in the sky. The map flickers and red dots appear.

'These locations are where the remaining duellists are.' A computerized female voice says.

The hologram flickers again and shows the number 100. The number starts to flicker and change constantly between other numbers.

'There are… sixty-two duellists left on Survival Island.' The computerized voice says. As she says this the number 062 is projected.

The hologram turns off and the artificial light dies.

'Only sixty-two?' Nico asks.

'Yeah, that's a big number.' Luke says. 'I saw some pretty insane duels. There are definitely people I don't want to challenge on this island.'

'I can't wait.' Nico says.

Luke holds out a plastic plate with a rash of bacon and half a potato on it. 'Eat up.'

Nico takes the plate. 'But these are your rations.'

'They're leftovers.' Luke says. 'I'm too nervous to eat.'

Nico nods his thanks and within seconds the food is gone.

Luke shakes his head. 'Not even surprised…'

Nico finds his pack resting next to the fire and opens it up, taking out the sleeping bag.

'I'm gonna get some shuteye.' He says.

'Fine by me.' Luke replies.

'I was thinking tomorrow we make our way to the beach. I wouldn't mind going for a swim.'

'I'm down for that.'

'Might be able to find myself a duel while I'm at it. Test the mettle of some of these other duellists.'

'I'd be careful, man. A lot of duellists have already got two cards. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the only one who is still on their first.' Luke warns.

'I'll be fine. My deck has never let me down.' Nico says, getting snug in his sleeping bag. 'Speaking of cards, did you win any?'

'Yeah. I scored myself a Wave Motion Cannon and a Sanga of the Thunder. Rightly earned, I think.'

'I'll bet.' Nico is quiet for a while. 'Night, dude.'

'Goodnight.' Luke replies.

* * *

><p>'Woohoo!'<p>

Nico dives into the beach water and disappears. After some moments he breaks the surface of the water.

'Are you coming in, Luke?' Nico calls.

'No thanks,' Luke calls back. 'I forgot my swimmers.'

'So did I,' Nico says, dipping his head under the water again.

'You're swimming in your underwear, Nico.' Luke sighs. 'Wave!' He calls.

Nico turns to see a wave barrelling towards him.

'Watch out!' An unknown voice shouts.

Nico leaps backwards as a surfer rides the wave in front of him. The surfer laughs as he passes Nico.

'Almost got you!' He says.

'Almost.' Nico mumbles.

He makes his way into the shore, where he puts his jeans on and dries himself off with one of his spare shirts.

The surfer catches another wave before making his way into shore. Nico and Luke watch as he quickly dries himself with a towel and begins to walk over to them.

'Who's that guy?' Luke whispers.

'Beats me.' Nico replies.

As the surfer gets closer to them he calls out. 'Hey, dude, you alright?'

'Yeah, man,' Nico calls back. 'Fine.'

The surfer holds out his hand. 'Bailey.' He says.

Nico shakes it. 'Nico.'

'Sorry I almost hit you back there.' Bailey says.

'No worries. So, are you a duellist?'

Bailey laughs. 'Kind of have to be to get to this island. I'm part of the tournament, but if we're being honest I came here to surf.'

'Really?'

'We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, dude. The surf's great here.'

Nico briefly looks around. 'Would you be interested in a duel?'

Bailey shrugs. 'I could duel. Another duel for the day would keep me on the island, at least.' He pulls four blank cards from his pocket. 'So, how much do you wager?'

'Actually, I only have one card.' Nico says sheepishly.

'Oh,' Bailey says. 'Ok, if you win, I'll give you two then.'

'If you say so,' Nico shrugs, taking his duel disk and sliding it onto his arm.

Bailey goes to his pack and does the same.

'Let's duel!' The two say simultaneously. (Nico LP: 4000) (Bailey LP: 4000)

'I'll take the first move,' Bailey says.

'Be my guest.' Nico replies.

'I draw!' Bailey declares. 'I set a monster in facedown defence mode and end my turn.' (Bailey hand: 5)

'My move,' Nico draws and checks his hand. _A facedown monster normally means a flip effect, and those flip effects can be brutal. Better play this safe. _'I summon my Alexandrite Dragon (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 100) in attack mode!'

Nico's dragon rises up from the ground and roars menacingly.

'I'll set two cards facedown and finish up.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 3)

'What, no attack?' Bailey taunts, drawing a card as he does. 'Ok. I summon Star Boy (Water/Level 2/Aqua/Effect/ATK 550/DEF 500) in attack mode!'

A starfish with one eye and a devilish grin rises from the ground.

Bailey continues. 'Then I'll flip summon my Penguin Soldier (Water/Level 2/Aqua/Effect/ATK 750/DEF 500)! Now, this is the fun part, where my effects come into play. The effect of my Star Boy increases the attack of all water-attribute monsters on the field by five hundred points, meaning both of my monsters get a point boost (Penguin Soldier ATK 1250) (Star Boy ATK 1050).'

Nico curses under his breath.

'Then,' Bailey says, 'my Penguin Soldier allows me to send up to two monsters on the field back to their respective owners hands, but I only need one. I return your Alexandrite Dragon to your hand.'

Alexandrite Dragon roars again as it disappears from the field.

'Now that your field is wide open, I'll get both of my monsters to attack you directly!' Bailey calls, pointing at Nico.

Penguin Soldier honks and picks up Star Boy, hurling it directly at Nico. It then follows up quickly with a slash of its own sword. Nico grunts as the attacks hit (Nico LP: 1700).

'Then I'll activate Book of Moon.' Bailey declares. 'This spell card allows me to choose one monster on the field and set it. I choose my Penguin Soldier.'

Penguin Soldier transforms into a duel monsters card and sets itself facedown.

'With that I'll set a card and finish up.' (Bailey hand: 3)

Nico draws. _Ok, Nico, you made a rookie mistake. You can't afford to make those. _He scolds himself. 'I'll start by activating my facedown card, Secret Barrel. How it works is simple: for each card on your side of the field and for each card in your hand, you take two hundred points of damage. Since that's six cards, you lose twelve hundred life points.'

A futuristic-looking gun appears on the field and shoots a white bullet at Bailey. Bailey puts his arms up to block it, but it does nothing. (Bailey LP: 2800)

'Lucky play,' Bailey says, 'You won't get by on luck.'

'I don't plan to.' Nico replies. 'I re-summon Alexandrite Dragon (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 100) in attack mode and attack your facedown Penguin Soldier.'

Alexandrite Dragon shoots up from the ground and into the air. From the sky it does a barrel roll and charges towards the facedown monster.

'But that will only activate my monsters effect.' Bailey says confusedly.

'I doubt it,' Nico says, 'because I activate my facedown! Defenders Intersect! This trap changes your monster to face-up attack position and negates its effect.'

Penguin Soldier suddenly appears on the field. It waves its fins around in a panic as Alexandrite Dragon charges into it.

'Not so fast.' Bailey says. 'I activate my facedown, Waboku.'

'Smart,' Nico says, 'that card will protect your life points and your monster.'

'That it does.'

'Fine. I set a card, and end my turn.' (Nico hand: 2)

Bailey draws and smiles. "I gotta say, Nico, I'm having fun. Too bad my big play is coming up. Straight off the bat, I'll start by playing a continuous spell card, March of the Penguins. This card prevents penguin monsters I control from being destroyed by your spell and trap cards, which is just what I need.'

A banner with the picture of a penguins head on it erects itself behind Penguin Soldier.

'Now I'll tribute my Penguin Soldier in order to summon The Great Emperor Penguin (Water/Level 5/Aqua/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500).'

Penguin Soldier disappears in a cloud of gold sparks, and in its place stands a taller, grander looking penguin. The penguin has red eyes and regal looking plumage on its head and around its neck.

'I activate my facedown,' Nico says, 'Torrential Tribute. When you summon a monster it destroys every monster on the field!'

A blue wave of energy falls from the sky and obliterates Star Boy and Alexandrite Dragon.

'What was that going to achieve?' Bailey laughs. 'You obviously forgot my spell card prevents my penguin from being destroyed, and you destroyed your own monster. You must be caving under the pressure.'

'The opposite, actually,' Nico grins. 'That trap prevented your penguin from getting its attack boost from Star Boy, and it activated the effect of one of the cards in my hand. You see, because one of my monsters was destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon a certain something from my hand. Go, Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1100)!'

A black bolt of lightning struck the ground and Nico's dragon appeared on the field. The dragon was purple with tusks and a mane of black fire. Vicious looking thorns cover its body.

Nico gestures for Bailey to continue his turn.

Bailey, who looked on with slight impression at Nico's play, continued his move. 'I activate my Emperor Penguins special ability. By tributing it a can special summon two penguin monsters straight from my deck.'

The Great Emperor Penguin gives a mighty honk and disappears. In its place come two more penguins.

'I call forth my Nightmare Penguin (Water/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 1800) in defence mode and my Nopenguin (Water/Level 3/Aqua/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 100) in attack mode. But that's not all,' Bailey continues, 'because my Nightmare Penguin grants every water-attribute monster on my side of the field an additional two hundred attack (Nopenguin ATK 1800). With that, I'll set a facedown and end my turn.' (Bailey hand: 1)

Nico draws. 'You made one mistake Bailey.'

'And what's that?'

'You forgot my dragon has more attack points than your penguin. Go, Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon, attack Nopenguin with Purple Thorn Charge!'

Nico's dragon charges Nopenguin and crushes it into golden sparks. (Bailey LP: 2400).

Bailey begins to chuckle. 'I was waiting for that to happen.' He says.

'What?' Nico asks, confused.

'Thanks to you, I can special summon this monster straight from my hand.' Bailey says, 'Come forth, Tragoedia (Dark/Level 10/Fiend/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!'

The ground rumbles and a monstrous fiend rises from it. The monster doesn't seem to have proper body, but spikes and thorns protrude from all places of its body.

Nico gulps. 'Now this duel is really going to get interesting…'

* * *

><p><em>Ok, that was a really long build up but I had to get all those plot points down. Who is this mysterious man? And how will Nico face up to Bailey's ultimate monster? Find out in the next instalment!<em>

_Now that some of the plot formalities are out of the way I can get on to writing less build up and more duel time, so yay for that! (Also, subtly creating cards for the sake of plot convenience. I hope you guys don't mind.)_

_Remember to follow, review and PM me your OC's! Any and all feedback is welcome. _


	4. Battle on the Beach

_**Chapter Three**_

The scene picks up where the last chapter left off. Nico and Bailey are in the middle of a duel, and Bailey has just pulled out an impressive monster.

Nico controls Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1100) while Bailey controls Nightmare Penguin (Water/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 1800) and, his ace monster, Tragoedia (Dark/Level 10/Fiend/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?). Bailey also has a card set and the spell card March of the Penguins active, which prevents his penguin monsters from being destroyed by Nico's traps and spells.

(Nico LP: 1700) Nico looks up at Tragoedia and a look of determination crosses his face.

(Bailey LP: 2400) Bailey is grinning. 'What do you think? Pretty cool, right?' He says.

Nico remains silent. He appears lost in thought.

Bailey frowns. 'Hey Nico? Gonna end your turn?'

Nico snaps out of it and plays the last card in his hand. 'I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light. This spell will prevent your monsters attacking for three of your turns. With that I end my turn.' (Nico hand: 0)

Swords made out of pure light fell from the sky and landed around Bailey's monsters, encircling them like a cage.

'Ah, buying time. Whatever keeps you going, man.' Bailey says as he draws. His eyebrows shoot up as he looks at the card. 'It looks like luck is on my side today. I activate the spell card, Penguin Gift. This card lets me banish any number of penguin monsters in my graveyard and draw cards equal to the number of monsters I banished.' He explains. 'I'll banish all of them. Since that's three penguins, I'll draw three cards.' He does. 'Then from my hand I'll play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw another two cards from my deck.'

_Why is he suddenly trying to use draw power? _Nico thinks.

'Nico!' Luke calls from the sideline.

Nico looks. 'Yeah?'

'Be careful.' Luke warns. 'For each card in Bailey's hand his Tragoedia gains six hundred attack points.'

Nico whips his head around so that he's looking at Bailey, who is grinning.

_That explains it. _Nico thinks.

'Alright, I guess the cat's out of the bag.' Bailey says. 'Since I have four cards in my hand, my monster gains twenty-four hundred attack points. Power up, Tragoedia!'

Muscles bulge under the skin of Tragoedia. The monster licks its lips as it grows bigger, stronger (Tragoedia ATK 2400).

'But that's not all. I activate my facedown. A trap card: DNA Transplant.' Bailey declares. 'I declare an attribute, and every monster on the field becomes the attribute I declare. And I say every monster is water-attribute.'

Every monster on the field suddenly becomes more washed out in colour. While Nightmare Penguin remains unchanged, Tragoedia and Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon take on a blue tint.

'And,' Bailey smiles, 'as I'm sure you remember, my Nightmare Penguin boosts the attack of all water-attribute monsters on my side of the field by two hundred points (Tragoedia ATK 2600). Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn.' (Bailey hand: 4)

As Bailey says this a third of the swords surrounding his monsters shatter.

Nico places his hand on top of his deck. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _This has got to count. _'I draw!' he declares. He glances at the card he just drew, an idea forming in his mind. _This could work._

'I summon Dragonic Guard (Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800) in defence mode!'

A red-skinned humanoid appears on the field. He wears blue robes and holds a golden sword. He takes a defensive stance. An orb of golden light appears above his head as he is summoned. He is tinted blue as a result of DNA Transplant (Attribute: Water).

'Then I'll attack your Nightmare Penguin with Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon! Go, Purple Thorn Charge!'

Nico's dragon charges Nightmare Penguin and destroys it. Tragoedia shrinks slightly as it's weakened (Tragoedia ATK 2400).

'I end my turn.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 0)

Bailey just grins. 'I draw a card, and end my turn.' (Bailey hand: 5) (Tragoedia ATK 3000)

The second third of the swords surrounding Bailey's monster shatter.

Nico draws a card.

'It looks like you're running on defence right now, Nico.' Bailey calls. 'How are you going to get out of this sticky situation?'

Nico winks. 'I know I can do it. I believe in myself, and my cards.'

Bailey nods.

'I activate _my _Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards.' Nico says, drawing. He looks at his hand briefly. 'Now I'll set a card facedown and summon Shield Wing (Wind/Level 2/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 900) in defence mode. Then I'll change my Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon to defence mode and that's that.' (Nico hand: 0)

As Shield Wing is summoned to the field another orb of light takes its place above Dragonic Guard's head. Bailey hasn't seemed to notice yet, but Nico looks at it hopefully.

'I draw,' Bailey says. He looks at his hand, as if contemplating what to do.

_He must've drawn an interesting card. _Nico thinks.

At last, Bailey seems to come to a decision. 'I set a card and end my turn.' (Bailey hand: 5)

The last of the swords shatter, opening Tragoedia up to attack Nico's monsters.

_I've been getting lucky on my last few draws, but I don't know how long I can hold that up for. _Nico thinks. He draws his card and smiles. _Another turn, as it happens. _'I summon Copycat (Light/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) in attack mode.'

Another golden orb appears above Dragonic Guards head, making three.

Bailey groans. 'Not Copycat.'

'Yes,' Nico grins, 'Copycat. As his name suggests, he copies another monster on the field, taking on that monsters attack and defence points. And it's no question which monster I'll copy.'

Copycat looks to Tragoedia and Tragoedia looks back. Copycat's mirror takes on the face of Tragoedia (Copycat ATK 3000).

'Copycat, attack Tragoedia now!' Nico yells.

Copycat flies at Bailey's monster.

'I don't think so.' Bailey says. 'I activate my facedown, Reinforcements! Until the end phase Tragoedia is granted an additional five hundred attack points!' (Tragoedia ATK 3500)

Tragoedia lunges at Copycat and devours it. Nico's life point counter falls (Nico LP: 1200).

Nico shakes off the attack. 'I end my turn.' (Nico hand: 0)

'Ok, I draw.' Bailey says (Tragoedia ATK 3600). 'Now that your Swords of Revealing Light are out of the way, Tragoedia, attack Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon now!'

Tragoedia lunges down and grips Nico's dragon in its jaws. It chomps down and the dragon explodes into sparks of gold.

'I'll end my turn there.' Bailey says. (Bailey hand: 6)

Nico draws. 'Ok, Bailey, now it's time.'

Bailey is confused. 'Time for what?'

'Time for you to say goodbye to your ace monster. To start with, I'll activate the spell that's in my hand, Stamping Destruction! If I control a Dragon-type monster, I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field. I think I'll get rid of your March of the Penguins spell card.'

Dragonic Guard flings his sword. In one motion it cuts down the banner sporting the penguins head.

'But it doesn't end there, because it also inflicts five hundred points of direct damage to you!' Nico calls.

The sword keeps going and slices past Bailey, who grunts. When it arrives back at Dragonic Guard he catches it. (Bailey LP: 1900)

'Then I activate the effect of my Dragonic Guard,' Nico declares. 'I don't know if you noticed or not, but every time a monster was summoned a counter would be placed on Dragonic Guard. By tributing him now, I can special summon a Dragon-type monster from my deck whose level is less than or equal to the number of counters on Dragonic Guard.'

Dragonic Guard disappears in a cloud of golden sparks.

'I special summon from my deck Exploder Dragon (Earth/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 0)!'

A blue dragon holding a bomb appears on the field.

'Exploder Dragon, attack Bailey's Tragoedia!' Nico calls.

'Are you serious?' Bailey says. 'That thing only has a thousand attack points.'

'Just watch.' Nico says.

Exploder Dragon flies at Tragoedia, who shoots down and eats it in one chomp.

'See,' Bailey says, 'told you.'

Just as he says this Tragoedia burps and then explodes from the inside. When the dust clears, Bailey's monster is gone.

'Yes!' Luke calls. 'Good play, Nico!'

'What?' Bailey says, flabbergasted. 'How?'

'My Exploder Dragon has a neat little effect.' Nico explains. 'One, it destroys the monster that destroyed it as a result of battle. And two, neither of us take damage from attacks involving it.'

'I suppose that explains why you're still standing.' Bailey grunts.

'Yup.' Nico winks. 'I'll end my turn there.' (Nico hand: 0)

Bailey draws. 'That was a good play, Nico, but you still can't win.' He says. 'I activate Lightning Vortex. By discarding a card, this spell destroys all face-up monsters on your side of the field.'

Bailey discards a card and storm clouds gather over Nico's side of the field. A massive thunderbolt drops from the sky and obliterates Shield Wing.

'Then I'll summon from my hand Flying Penguin (Water/Level 4/Aqua/Normal/ATK 1200/DEF 1000).' Bailey continues. 'Flying Penguin, attack Nico directly!'

The penguin launches itself at Nico, who braces himself for the attack.

'I activate my facedown, Magic Cylinder.' Nico says. 'This trap negates your attack and inflicts damage to you equal to your monsters attack points.'

Two cylinders appear on the field. Flying Penguin flies into one and is rocketed out the other. It notices it's flying at the wrong person and tries to back out, but is unsuccessful.

Bailey tries to leap out of the way but the penguin hologram catches him (Bailey LP: 700).

Bailey looks at Nico. 'Don't think I'm out of this, Nico! I still know I can turn this around!'

Nico grins. 'Then bring it on!'

'I plan to! I use the spell card Return of Penguin! This spell lets me special summon a penguin monster from my graveyard in facedown defence mode.'

A duel monsters card appears on the field, facedown.

'I end my turn.' Bailey says. (Bailey hand: 2)

Nico draws. 'I summon my Twin-Barrel Dragon (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 200) in attack mode. First, I'll activate his effect. I get to flip a coin twice, and if both the results are heads then I can destroy one card you control.'

Two holographic coins appear in the middle of the field and flip themselves. One of the coins lands on heads, but the other lands on tails.

Nico shrugs. 'No matter. Twin-Barrel Dragon, attack his Flying Penguin!'

Twin-Barrel Dragon charges up a shot in its barrels and fires it at Flying Penguin, who erupts into shards of gold (Bailey LP: 200).

'I guess I have to end my turn there.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 0)

Bailey draws. 'I flip summon my Penguin Soldier (Water/Level 2/Aqua/Effect/ATK 750/DEF 500)!'

Nico slaps his forehead. 'I could've guessed.'

Bailey laughs. 'I bet. You know the drill, Twin-Barrel Dragon goes back to your hand.'

Twin-Barrel Dragon disappears from the field.

'Now, Penguin Soldier, attack Nico directly!'

Penguin Soldier waddles towards Nico at amazing speed and slashes its sword (Nico LP: 450).

'Then I set a card and end my turn.' Bailey says. (Bailey hand: 1)

Nico draws his card. His mind is racing. _That facedown could cost me the game. I could be kicked off the island on my first duel. But then, what if it's a bluff? I could win right here, right now. Am I willing to take that chance? _He pauses and sighs. He shuts his eyes, and several images of Alice flash through his mind. _Yes._

'I re-summon Twin-Barrel Dragon (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 200) in attack mode and activate his effect!' Nico declares.

Two coins appear on the field and flip themselves. Time seems to slow down as they land. Both of them show heads.

Nico punches the air. 'Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Twin-Barrel Dragon, destroy his facedown.'

Twin-Barrel Dragon fires its bullets at Bailey's face down and it explodes.

'Now, finish this duel! Attack Penguin Soldier with Twin-Barrel Blast!'

Nico's dragon fires one last round of bullets. The first destroys Penguin Soldier and the second hits Bailey, who cries out (Bailey LP: 0).

The monsters fade and Nico winks at Bailey. He walks over to him and holds out his hand.

'Good game, Bailey.' He says, smiling.

Bailey laughs and shakes Nico's hand. 'Yeah, it was.' He takes the two blank cards from his pocket and hands them to Nico. 'You won these, fair and square. Also,' he fishes another card from his deck. 'Here, your prize.'

Nico takes the card and turns it over, revealing it to be Penguin Soldier. Nico smiles again. 'Thanks Bailey. I hope to see you in the finals.'

'Likewise,' Bailey says. The next moment he has run off to get his surfboard, and within ten seconds he's surfing again.

Luke approaches Nico from behind and pats him on the back.

'Good win, Nico.' He says.

'Thanks man.' Nico replies, sorting through his deck and replacing a card for Penguin Soldier.

'You're positively diversifying your deck now.' Luke says sarcastically. 'By the end of this tournament we won't even know it was a dragon deck to begin with.'

'Very funny,' Nico says. 'Let's go and find something to eat, I'm hungry.'

Nico begins to walk off.

'Like berries?' Luke calls after him.

'Shut up.' Nico calls back, not turning around.

Luke laughs and races after him.

* * *

><p>The scene cuts to a familiar-looking dark room. Smith is kneeling in the centre of the room, inside of a ring of the rooms' only source of light.<p>

'The boy has one his first duel, Master,' Smith says gruffly.

'Excellent.' The calm, disembodies voice says.

'He almost lost at a few points.'

'But he didn't.'

'Nevertheless, I was ready to intervene.'

There is a small pause. 'Your orders are the same.' The voice says. 'Make sure the boy remains on the island. We mustn't lose the Soul of Light.'

Smith dips his head. 'Yes, Master.'

He stands and leaves, walking out of the room as the cannon fires.

The computerized voice rings out across the island. 'There are… forty-seven duellists left on Survival Island.'

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, it is I again. Just wanted you to know that this may well be the last update for a little while since school goes back tomorrow so I won't have much time to write this.<em>

_Also, big thanks to __**siderisn **__and __**Zeladious **__for submitting OC's. If you guys are reading this now, a huge thank you and you'll see your characters in the story soon._

_I'm still looking for a lead female protagonist, so keep submitting OC's, I love seeing what other people can come up with (please and thank you). If I don't get one in a couple of days I suppose I'll just make one up myself, which is fine. _

_Otherwise, that's all from me. See you next time._


	5. Angels and Dragons

_**Chapter Four**_

Nico and Luke are walking along a dirt track through the forest of Survival Island. They have just packed up their camping equipment for the night and are looking for opponents to duel. Nico, as he always does, is complaining about food.

'Where are the rations?' Nico complains. 'They were supposed to be here today.'

'Not today.' Luke says.

'Why? This is our third day on this island.'

'I was talking to some other duellists when you were unconscious. Turns out that when the hologram said that he meant "not including today." So, yeah, no rations.'

Nico grumbles. 'I'm so hungry…'

'Maybe you'd fancy some berries.' Luke jests.

As he says this they pass by a patch of the berries that rendered Nico unconscious just the day before. Nico looks at the berries longingly. Luke notices.

'Don't even think about it.' He says seriously.

Nico grumbles some more and trudges behind Luke, who shakes his head.

Just up ahead a flash of light is seen and an explosion is heard.

Nico and Luke look at each other briefly before taking off in the direction of the sound.

As they run the sound of steel-on-steel, explosions and cries of people can be heard.

Finally, the path they are following curves off into a corner, and when Nico and Luke round it they see a dense layer of clouds blocking their path.

'What is that? Fog?' Nico asks.

'No way.' Luke replies. 'The clouds are too… fluffy.'

Nico nodded. _They are fluffy._

Another flash of light shines in the mass of clouds and Nico and Luke react. They then hear the voice of a girl.

'Now, Airknight Parshath, finish this duel! Attack his life points directly!'

Another flash of light is seen and the cry of a boy is heard.

Moments after that the clouds fade to reveal one of the duellists Luke and Nico arrived with kneeling on the ground in defeat. Weakly, he holds out a blank card.

'Here,' he says quietly, 'my last card.'

His opponent, a girl, takes the card and slides it into a compartment in her deck box.

Upon handing over the card the voice of the holographic man from their arrival on the island is heard around the area.

'You have lost your last card and as such have been eliminated from the Survival Island Duel Monsters Tournament.' The voice says. 'Please give your opponent their prize and make you way to the Mountain Lodge where you will be picked up and taken to your home. All flights have been arranged and paid for for your convenience.'

The duellist held out his deck and the girl took the top card. Then, turning, he weakly walked off.

'I don't need food.' Nico whispers to Luke. 'I think a duel would do fine.'

Luke gestured to the girl. 'Go for it.'

Nico put his duel disk onto his arm and started towards the girl.

The girl sighed and turned around. At seeing Nico approaching so close she jumped. Nico reacted too, jumping as well at the sudden movement of the girl.

After the initial shock had passed, Nico noticed the girl had long black hair and light purple eyes. She wore a light brown sweater-like shirt and a dark blue dress that fell to her ankles. She also wore shoes that looked as if they weren't designed for walking around in the forest.

The girl looked at Nico, eyebrows arched expectantly, as if waiting for him to say something.

Nico, noticing this, opens and closes his mouth a few times. In the background, Luke slaps his forehead.

'Do you need something?' The girl asks, breaking the silence.

'Uh…' Nico looks at Luke, who makes a gesture with his hand as if to say, "go on." 'My name is Nico and I challenge you to a duel!'

The girl looks at the dirt path and then up through the canopy at the sun. She shrugs.

'I guess I have time for a duel.' She says, holding out her hand. 'Tsurai.' She says.

Nico takes it. 'Nico.'

Tsurai sighs. 'I know.'

'Oh yeah.' Nico says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The two stand awkwardly for a few moments. Eventually Tsurai breaks the silence again.

'You wanted to duel?'

Suddenly, Nico's awkward demeanour is gone. He takes a few steps back and activates his duel disk. 'Now you're speaking my language.' He grins.

Tsurai takes a few steps back and activates her duel disk.

'Let's duel!' The two say simultaneously. (Nico LP: 4000) (Tsurai LP: 4000)

Tsurai smiles. 'Ladies first.' She says, drawing a card. She smiles again. 'I activate the field spell card The Sanctuary in the Sky!'

Upon playing the card clouds materialize and roll in, encircling both Nico and Tsurai. The sun seems to glow brighter and a white stone and marble temple appears to build itself behind Tsurai.

'Then,' Tsurai continues her move, 'I summon Nova Summoner (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800) in attack mode.'

What looks like a Christmas wreath with wings flies out of the Sanctuary and onto Tsurai's field. Instead of the leaves being green however, they are the dried orange that comes with autumn, and the ribbon that encircles it is blue instead of red.

'I'll then set a card and end my turn.' Tsurai finishes. (Tsurai hand: 3)

'I draw!' Nico declares, drawing a card. He places it in his hand and takes another card. 'I summon Lancer Lindwurm (Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1200) in attack mode.'

A green humanoid dragon in golden armour appears on the field. It wields a double-ended lance.

Nico points. 'Lancer Lindwurm, attack Tsurai's Nova Summoner with Double Lance Attack!'

Lancer Lindwurm jumps across the field towards Nova Summoner and rams its lance into it. Nova Summoner dissolves into golden dust.

'You just activated my Summoner's effect!' Tsurai says triumphantly. 'Normally, when Nova Summoner is destroyed by battle I can special summon a light-attribute fairy monster from my deck, but since The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field I can special summon Airknight Parshath (Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1400) instead!'

A ray of sunlight shines on the ground where Nova Summoner used to be and an angelic knight wearing blue and gold armour fades into existence.

'Ok,' Nico says, 'so you swapped your monster for a stronger monster. You still take damage.'

'Actually,' Tsurai says, 'I don't. The Sanctuary in the Sky prevents me from taking battle damage from battles involving fairy-type monsters.'

'Damn,' Nico mutters. 'Ok then. I set three cards and end my turn.' (Nico hand: 2)

'Draw.' Tsurai says, drawing. 'I'll start by activating my facedown, Aegis of Gaia. This continuous trap card grants me an additional three thousand life points. (Tsurai LP: 7000) Now I'll summon Freya, Spirit of Victory (Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100) in defence mode.'

Nico looks confused.

'My Freya has a neat little effect. She grants all fairy-type monsters an additional four hundred attack and defence!' Tsurai says, smiling. 'Power up, my monsters!' (Airknight Parshath ATK 2300) (Freya, Spirit of Victory DEF 500)

'Now, Airknight Parshath, attack Nico's Lancer Lindwurm.' Tsurai calls.

Airknight Parshath lunges at Nico's monster and destroys it.

'I activate my facedown, Defence Draw!' Nico says. 'This card reduces the damage I'd take to zero and lets me draw a card.'

'Fine.' Tsurai grunts, a little disheartened.

Nico draws.

'I'll set a card and end my turn.' (Tsurai hand: 3)

Nico draws another card and looks at his hand. _That Freya is giving his monster an insane point boost. I need to shut her down. But I can't do that with this hand. Unless… _'I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw another two cards.' Nico says, drawing. _This is better. _'I summon Blizzard Dragon (Water/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000) in attack mode and activate his effect, which lets me target a monster you control. That monster can't change its battle position or attack until the end of your next turn. I target your Airknight.' Nico inwardly sighed. 'Now, with that out of the way, Blizzard Dragon, attack Freya!'

Blizzard Dragon roars and launches itself at Freya, Spirit of Victory.

'Actually, no.' Tsurai says.

'What?'

'You see, when I control another fairy-type monster, you can't target Freya as an attack target, so…'

Out of nowhere, Airknigh Parshath intercepts the attack and with one swipe destroys Blizzard Dragon (Nico LP: 3500).

Nico grumbles. 'Well played.' He says. 'I end my turn.' (Nico hand: 4)

Tsurai draws. 'Because of you my Airknight can't attack. But I'll make do. I summon The Angel of Force – Mars (Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) in attack mode!'

A red-skinned angel with a large war hammer flies from the Sanctuary and lands on the field.

_That monster must have a good effect. _Nico thinks. _There's no way she would have summoned it otherwise. _He looks to Luke, who looks slightly worried.

'I bet you're wondering what my Mars can do.' Tsurai says.

'You're not wrong.' Nico replies.

Tsurai smiles, somewhat triumphantly. 'When The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, Mars gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points. Since I have seven thousand life points and you only have thirty-five hundred, my Mars gains –'

'Thirty-five hundred attack points.' Nico finishes the sentence.

'Exactly.' Tsurai says. 'That, and Freya powers him up. (Mars ATK 3900) Now, Mars, attack Nico directly.'

Mars raises his hammer and drops it on Nico.

Nico looks determined. 'I don't think so. I activate the trap card Fiendish Chain!'

The trap card reveals itself and a rusted green chain shoots out of the card and ensnares Mars. Upon constraining him, the chain begins to glow with a dark purple aura.

Mars' attack is halted.

'What is this?' Tsurai demands.

'Fiendish Chain stops your monster from attacking, and its effect is negated, meaning it loses its attack bonus.' Nico explains. (Mars ATK 400)

Tsurai looks at Nico determinedly. 'You got lucky this time round.'

'Tell me about it.' Nico laughs.

'I set a card facedown and end my turn.' Tsurai says. (Tsurai hand: 2)

Nico draws a card and looks at it. It is revealed to be the Lightpulsar Dragon. Nico smiles.

'Let's really start this duel.' He says. 'I activate the spell card Double Summon. This spell lets me normal summon or set two monsters this turn, not just one. Then I'll summon my Shield Wing (Wind/Level 2/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 900) in defence mode. But he's not sticking around,' Nico flourishes his card. 'Because I tribute Shield Wing in order to summon the Lightpulsar Dragon (Light/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500)!'

A beam of light projects down onto the field. When the beam breaks Nico's Lightpulsar Dragon is flying there, wings spread. It roars a challenge to Tsurai's monsters.

'Lightpulsar Dragon, attack Freya, Spirit of Victory!' Nico calls, pointing.

Lightpulsar Dragon launches itself at Freya.

'I activate my facedown card,' Tsurai declares, 'Widespread Ruin. This card only activates when you declare an attack. When activated it destroys the strongest monster on your side of the field.'

'No way,' Nico says confidently.

'What do you mean?' Tsurai asks, confused.

'I mean I activate my facedown: Remote Revenge. When you target one of my monsters with an effect that destroys it, I can switch that target to a monster you control. Say goodbye to your Freya _and _your Airknight!'

An explosion rocks the field and destroys Airknight Parshath. Lightpulsar Dragon weaves in and out of the debris and rams into Freya, Spirit of Victory, destroying it (Mars ATK 0).

Nico punches the air. 'Yes!'

Tsurai looks shocked. 'My monsters!'

Nico grins. 'I set a card and finish there.' (Nico hand: 1)

'I draw.' Tsurai says evenly.

Nico notices a new fire in her eyes. _I feel like she's going to make me pay for that. _He thinks.

'I'll summon Radiant Jeral (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000) in defence mode. Then I set a card and end my turn.' (Tsurai hand: 1)

Nico draws. _That move was short and to the point. I won't complain. _'Lightpulsar Dragon, attack and destroy The Agent of Force – Mars with Lightpulsar Stream!' He commands.

Lightpulsar Dragon opens its maw and lets loose a beam of light energy that destroys Mars. Tsurai's life point counter doesn't fall.

_I need to get rid of that Sanctuary in the Sky card, or else my monster won't be able to do any damage. _Nico thinks. His eyes then drift over the Aegis of Gaia card. _Why is that a continuous trap card, unless it has a backlash effect? _

'I set a card and end my turn.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 1)

'I draw.' Tsurai says.

'And I activate one of my facedown cards: Secret Barrel.' Nico says. 'This card inflicts two hundred damage for each card in your hand and each card you control.'

'I counter that with my trap card,' Tsurai responds, 'Seven Tools of the Bandit. Sure, it costs a thousand of my life points, but it negates the activation of your trap card and destroys it!' (Tsurai LP: 6000)

Suddenly what looks like a Swiss army knife appears on the field and disables Secret Barrel. It sparks a few times before it blows up, destroyed.

'You just activated my _other _facedown,' Nico declares, 'Chain Whirlwind. When a card on the field is destroyed by a card effect, I can select two spell or trap cards on the field and destroy them.'

Tsurai's eyes widen.

'And I choose The Sanctuary in the Sky and Aegis of Gaia!'

The clouds disperse and the ground under the Sanctuary caves in, destroying the field old building. But the cracks don't stop there. They continue until they reach Tsurai's feet. From the earth and ghostly howl is heard and a blue light cloaks Tsurai. She cries out. (Tsurai LP: 3000)

'What was that?' Nico asks, concerned.

'The reverse effect of Aegis of Gaia.' Tsurai says, brushing a hair from her eye. 'It grants me three thousand life points when its activated, but when it's destroyed I take three thousand damage.'

'Oh.'

'It's still my move.' Tsurai says, more determined than before. 'Since a counter trap card I control was activated, I can tribute all the monsters on my side of the field to special summon Voltanis the Adjudicator (Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1400)!'

In a spiral of golden light both of Tsurai's fairy monsters are destroyed, and in their place stands a large monster in purple robes. The monster holds a staff and levitates several feet above the ground.

'Since one monster was sent, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field.' Tsurai explains. 'Voltanis, destroy Nico's Lightpulsar Dragon!'

Voltanis points his staff at Lightpulsar Dragon. It begins to glow purple. Lightpulsar Dragon roars in pain before it explodes into golden shards.

'No!' Nico calls in despair. 'Lightpulsar Dragon!'

Tsurai grins. 'Now, Voltanis, attack Nico -'

'Wait!'

'What is it this time?'

'Since the effect of your monster destroyed a card on my side of the field I can special summon from my hand Dragonic Knight (Fire/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300)!'

In a burst of flames Nico's dragon appears on the field. The dragon walks on two legs and wields a large sword and shield. It is covered in silver armour.

Tsurai looks like she's thinking. 'I… end my turn.' She says after some thought. (Tsurai hand: 1)

Nico places his hand on the top of his deck and takes his ritualistic deep breath.

_You've never failed me before, _he thinks. _Please don't start now. _He draws his card. At a glance he knows it was a good draw, and so does Tsurai, as she begins to look worried.

'I summon Exploder Dragon (Earth/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 0) in attack mode!' Nico calls, his dragon flying onto the field. 'Now, Exploder Dragon, attack Voltanis the Adjudicator!'

Tsurai has a look of confusion much like Bailey. 'What?' She says simply.

Exploder Dragon flies directly at Voltanis and explodes upon contact, destroying itself and Tsurai's monster.

'What?!' Tsurai says again in a more demanding tone.

'My Exploder Dragon destroys the monster that destroys it by battle. And neither players take damage from battles involving it.' Nico explains. 'But now that your Adjudicator monster is out of the way, I can get my Dragonic Knight to attack you directly. Go! Fire Sword Slash!'

Dragonic Knight breathes fire onto its sword, igniting it. It then flies directly at Tsurai and slashes her across the chest. Tsurai grunts. (Tsurai LP: 200)

'I guess I have to end my turn.' Nico shrugs. (Nico hand: 0)

Tsurai, deflated, draws her card. At drawing it she picks herself up a bit.

'I set a card facedown and end my turn.' She says. (Tsurai hand: 1)

Nico rests his hand on his deck. _I'd bet my place in this tournament that her facedown is a trap. _He draws his card.

'This duel is over.' He says.

'What do you mean?' Tsurai asks.

'I activate the spell card Stamping Destruction. This card destroys one spell or trap card you control if I have a dragon-type monster on the field.' Nico explains.

Dragonic Knight flies across the field and reigns fire down upon Tsurai's facedown card, destroying it.

'But it doesn't stop there, because if this spell is successful you take five hundred points of damage.'

Tsurai's eyes widen. 'No.' She says weakly.

Dragonic Knight continues spewing fire onto the ground until he passes over Tsurai, decreasing her life points to zero. (Tsurai LP: 0)

The monsters fade from the field. Tsurai hangs her head.

Nico meets her. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey,' he starts, 'that was a good duel. You have skill, for sure. Don't feel glum about it.'

Tsurai looks up and Nico smiles. After a few moments she smiles too.

'Thanks Nico.' She says. 'Here.' She takes a blank card and gives it to him. 'For you. You won this.'

Nico nods his thanks.

'Don't forget this.' She says, taking a card from her deck.

Nico takes it. 'Divine Wrath?'

'Yeah,' Tsurai nods. 'I didn't get to use it in this duel, but it comes in handy. Trust me.'

'I do.' Nico says, placing the card with his deck.

Tsurai nods. 'I'll be seeing you then. I'm still yet to explore the rest of this island. Who knows? We might cross each other again.'

She bows slightly and, turning, walks off.

Nico feels Luke clap him on the shoulder.

'Sweet duel, Nico,' he says. 'That was pretty intense.'

'Yeah,' Nico says. 'It was.'

'So did that satisfy your appetite?'

Nico looks thoughtful. Eventually, he shakes his head. 'Nope.'

Luke hangs his head in defeat. Nico laughs.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Me again! I found time amidst all my schoolwork to get this chapter done and get it out there. Just a fun little duel between Nico and Tsurai.<em>

_Credit goes to __**Zeladious **__for creating the character of Tsurai. Thanks again for submitting the OC, and I hope you like how the character was written and how the character duelled. _

_Speaking of OC's, I still desperately need a lead female protagonist to duel next to Nico and Luke, so keep sending them in!_

_Also, special thanks to __**wolf fang X1 **__for submitting an OC._

_That's all from me, guys, and I look forward to getting the next chapter out to you. Stay awesome!_


	6. The Bug Bites (Part One)

_**Chapter Five**_

Smith is in the dark room, kneeling in the circle of pale light at its centre.

'What news on the boy?' The disembodied voice asks.

'I've made an observation, Master.' He says.

'Speak.' The disembodied voice replies.

'The boy doesn't demand cards from his opponents.' Smith says. 'He seems content with whatever card they give him.'

There is a brief silence.

'We could use this to our advantage.' The disembodied voice says at last.

'How so, Master?' Smith asks.

'I'm still in the midst of forming a plan. Return to me tonight and I shall tell you what you must do.' The disembodied voice says. 'For the time being your orders are as they were. Keep watch over the Soul of Light.'

* * *

><p>Nico and Luke are walking through a familiar forest. Nico is walking along with a smile on his face while Luke is looking around frantically.<p>

Eventually, Nico chuckles. 'Luke, would you calm down? You'll find someone.'

'How do you know that?' Luke demands. 'It's been at least three hours and we haven't seen a duellist other than that Tsurai girl today.'

'It's ok, man. You'll find someone to duel. Like I told you before -'

'To find them, stop looking for them, whatever.'

'You just need to take a breath and figure out what to do. Logically.'

Luke takes a breath. 'Ok,' he says. 'Let's walk.'

They walk for a few more metres.

'I'm hungry.' Nico complains.

'What else is new?' Luke mumbles.

The duo round a bend and see a girl pacing furiously some metres ahead.

The girl looks about their age. She looks to stand just a bit taller than Luke. She has pink hair that falls down to the middle of her back, which is also tied up in two long ponytails on either side of the back of her head. She wears a white singlet over a red jacket, and a red miniskirt with white rights underneath.

Nico and Luke look at each other and arch their eyebrows. They look curiously to the girl again.

'What do you think that's about?' Nico asks.

Luke doesn't answer.

'Luke?'

'I _know_ her.' Luke says at last.

Nico's eyebrows shoot up. 'How?'

'You know how when that Smith guy came to the school he had two tickets to this tournament?' Luke says.

'Yeah.' Nico confirms.

'And you know how you won one of those tickets?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you really not know where I'm going with this?' Luke sighs.

'Just cut to the chase, please.' Nico says.

'Well, she's new to our school.' Luke explains. 'As that Smith guy left she challenged him and won the second ticket.'

'Cool,' Nico says. 'So what's her name?'

'I don't remember.' Luke replies.

'Smooth.' Nico says, walking towards the girl.

'What are you -?' Like starts, but he just ends up groaning and following Nico.

'Is something wrong?' Nico asks when he's closer to the girl.

The girl rounds on him. 'What do you want?!' The girl demands.

Nico looks dumbfounded. 'Uh...'

'What's the matter?' Luke takes over.

The girl hurrumphs. 'I lost a duel to some idiot kid and he took my most precious card.' She screams and begins pacing again.

Nico taps Luke on the shoulder.

'We should help her out.' He whispers.

Luke arches his eyebrow.

'Think about it,' Nico begins. 'If we get her card back she might join us. That way we have another member of our group, you get a duel and our school group is banded together.'

'That's not the dumbest thing you've said.' Luke says.

'I know, right?' Nico clears his throat. 'If you want, we could help get your card back.' He addresses the girl.

She stops pacing.

'Would you really?' She says, a lot kinder than before.

'Of course,' Nico says.

Luke nods agreement.

'That'd be awesome, guys, thanks.' She says. She holds out her hand. 'I'm Rei.'

Luke shakes it. 'Luke.'

'Nico.' Nico says, shaking her hand too.

Rei squints while she looks at Nico. 'You're familiar.' She says.

'Really?' Nico asks.

Rei's eyes widen. 'Oh my god, I know you! We go to the same school! You beat Smith in a duel and won a ticket!' She says excitedly.

'Yeah, that's me.' Nico says, grinning.

There are a few moments of awkward silence.

'Where's the kid who took your card?' Luke asks.

Rei points down the track. 'Down that way.' She says.

'Let's go find him then.' Nico says.

The three begin to walk.

* * *

><p>The trio have been walking for about half an hour. Luke is beginning to get impatient.<p>

'Where is he?' Luke asks.

'Somewhere.' Nico says.

'That's very helpful.' Luke says sarcastically.

As this exchange happens they catch sight of a boy wearing green up ahead.

'That's him.' Rei says.

'Hey!' Luke calls, and starts running towards the boy.

Nico grins and runs after Luke.

Rei stands looking confused for a moment, but she too runs after the boys.

Luke is standing behind the boy puffing.

'A challenge you to a...' Luke puffs. 'A duel...'

The boy turns around and Luke seizes up.

The boy has stormy grey eyes and an angular face. He stands about the same height as Luke and has green hair with two spiked bits coming out the front. The spiked bits look to resemble antennas.

The boy gives a wicked grin. 'Do you, now?' He asks.

Nico and Rei catch up. The boy notices.

'Look who it is!' The boy says with fake enthusiasm. 'Didn't I beat you earlier? Got the hired muscle to come and get me?' He laughs. 'As for your duel, I accept. I could do with another win today.'

'Actually...' Luke starts.

'Whoa.' Nico says, turning Luke around so the two are facing each other. 'What do you mean actually?' He whispers.

'Do you even know who that kid is?' Like whispers back.

'Wouldn't have a clue. Who is he?'

'His name is Amos Kito. He's been national champion two years in a row now. I don't stand a chance against him.'

'Don't be stupid.' Nico whispers. 'I know you can do it, man. I believe in you.'

Luke is silent.

'Please, Luke.' Rei puts in.

Luke sets his mouth in a hard line.

'Are we going to duel?' Amos asks in a mocking tone. 'Or are you going to continue with your group therapy session?'

Luke turns to face Amos.

'Let's do it.' Luke says.

'Duel on!' The two say simultaneously as each of their duel disks click into place. (Luke LP: 4000) (Amos LP: 4000)

'I'll go first.' Luke says. 'I draw!'

He puts the drawn card in his hand and analyses his cards.

'I summon Defender, the Magical Knight (Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 2000) in defence mode.' Luke says.

A knight with a large rectangular shield and grey and gold armour rises up from the ground. It takes a defensive position behind its shield. A golden orb floats above its head.

'Then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn.' Luke says. (Luke hand: 4)

'What a way to start a duel.' Amos says, drawing. 'I couldn't do worse if I tried.' He giggles. 'I summon Petit Moth (Earth/Level 1/Insect/Normal/ATK 300/DEF 200) in defence mode and equip him with Cocoon of Evolution.'

'How?' Luke asks. 'Cocoon of Evolution is a monster card.'

'Do you even play the game?' Amos says. 'Cocoon of Evolution can equip to Petit Moth. It gives my monster a bonus in defence, but it also gives it an… evolutionary advantage.'

Petit Moth begins to wrap itself in silk until it becomes a bean-shaped cocoon.

'I'll set a card and end my turn.' Amos says. (Amos hand: 3)

'Draw.' Luke declares, doing just that. He glances at his hand. 'I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 (Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in attack mode.'

A young, blue-skinned fighter appears on the field. He wears blue robes and carries an oversized, vicious-looking sword.

Amos laughs. 'You think you can win with that?'

Luke growls.

'Keep it together Luke!' Nico calls.

'He's trying to provoke you. Don't let him.' Rei adds.

'You can do this!' Nico says, winking at Luke.

'Why did he summon that monster?' Rei asks Nico under her breath.

'Trust me,' Nico says, 'that monster has saved him on more than a few occasions.'

Luke studies his field. 'I'll end my turn there.' He says. (Luke hand: 4)

'Pathetic.' Amos says, drawing his card. 'I summon Arsenal Bug (Earth/Level 3/Insect/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) in attack mode and get him to attack your Silent Swordsman.'

A vicious beetle-spider hybrid wielding a sword and shield appears on the field and charges Luke's Silent Swordsman.

'Not a chance,' Luke states. 'I activate my facedown, Fairy Box!'

A red and white box appears on the field. It has multiple holes at its top.

'This is how it works,' Luke begins. 'Whenever you declare a coin is tossed and I can call it. If I call it right, your monsters attack points become zero until the end of the battle phase.'

A coin shoots out of the box and spins up into the air.

'Tails!' Luke calls.

The coin lands back in the box and a hologram of the coin appears above it. The hologram shows tails. (Arsenal Bug ATK 0)

'Yes,' Luke says, 'Silent Swordsman, counterattack with Silent Slice!'

Arsenal Bug appears to shrink as it charges at Silent Swordsman, who pulls out his sword and squishes Amos' monster with it.

The impact of the sword hitting the bug sends a shockwave through the air that buffets Amos (Amos LP: 3000).

Amos seems unfazed by Luke's counter move.

He clears his throat. 'May I continue my move?' He says condescendingly.

Luke growls again. 'Fine.'

'Good,' Amos says. 'I activate a spell card, Insect Barrier. This spell prevents all insect-type monsters you control from attacking.'

Luke arches his eyebrow. 'That's stupid. I don't have any insect monsters.'

'Not yet,' Amos grins wickedly. 'I activate my facedown, DNA Surgery! This trap makes it so that every monster on the field becomes the type of monster I declare. So, technically, _all _of your monsters are insect-types!'

As Amos says this Luke's monsters begin to take on more grotesque features. Defender takes on the features of a beetle while Silent Swordsman's features become more spider-like.

'How is Luke going to damage Amos now?' Rei asks from the sideline.

Nico stretches. 'Don't worry.' He says. 'Luke has a plan.'

'But don't think I'm naïve,' Amos continues. 'I know your Silent Swordsman will probably level up next turn, so I'll equip my Petit Moth with Laser Cannon Armour, increasing it's attack and defence by three hundred points.'

A biological cannon manifests itself onto Petit Moth's cacoon. It's a weird sight (Petit Moth ATK 300/DEF 2300).

'Maybe… that won't work…' Nico says, slumping his shoulders.

Rei looks on in worry.

'I'll end my turn there.' Amos says. (Amos hand: 1)

Luke draws a card. 'Since it's my standby phase I need to pay five hundred life points or let Fairy Box be destroyed. I'll pay.'

White light seeps from look and goes into the Fairy Box (Luke LP: 3500).

'Now, since it's my standby phase, I can level up my Silent Swordsman.' Luke declares. 'Come to the field Silent Swordsman LV5 (Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1000)!'

Silent Swordsman becomes cloaked in light. When the light dissipates Silent Swordsman is taller and holds an even bigger, still obscenely large sword. Due to DNA Surgery it still has its spider-like features.

'I end my turn.' Luke says. (Luke hand: 5)

'I draw,' Amos says. 'I summon Desert Protector (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1000) in defence mode and end my turn.' (Amos hand: 1)

_He's biding his time. _Luke thinks to himself.

'I draw, and pay five hundred life points to keep Fairy Box in play.' Luke says, the white light seeping from him and into the box (Luke LP: 3000). 'I then summon to the field, by tributing my Defender, Jinzo (Dark/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)!'

Luke's ace monster appears on the field. As Jinzo is summoned, DNA Surgery sparks and Silent Swordsman loses his insect features.

'The effect of my Jinzo negates the effects of all trap cards on the field.' Luke says. 'Now, Jinzo, attack Petit Moth now!'

Jinzo charges a ball of electricity in its hands and fires it at Petit Moth.

As the ball is about to hit, Desert Protector moves into its path, destroying itself.

'What?!' Luke demands.

'My Desert Protector can take an insect-type monsters place if that monster would be destroyed.' Amos says, grinning his usual grin.

Luke contains his frustration. 'I end my turn with a facedown.' (Luke hand: 4)

'Why would Luke do that?' Rei asks Nico. 'I mean, sure, Jinzo negates DNA Surgery, but what if he needs his Fairy Box?'

'I'm sure he knows what he's doing.' Nico says calmly. 'Have a bit of faith in him.'

'Ok,' Rei says uncertainly.

'My move' Amos says, drawing. 'Now that my Petit Moth has been encased in its cacoon for four turns it's time for him to break free! Come forth, my Great Moth (Earth/Level 8/Insect/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2500)!'

Petit Moth's cacoon splits and a brilliant light seeps out from the crack. In a burst of energy the cacoon is destroyed, and in its place stands a gigantic green moth.

'I then summon Chainsaw Insect (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0) in attack mode.' Amos says.

A small beetle with massive chainsaw-like fangs appears on the field.

'Chainsaw Beetle, attack Jinzo now!' Amos commands.

Chainsaw Beetle lunges at Jinzo and both monsters are destroyed.

'Due to the effect of my Chainsaw Beetle, you get to draw a card.' Amos says. Luke does. 'Now, Great Moth,' Amos continues, 'attack Silent Swordsman.'

'I use the effect of Fairy Box.' Luke says.

A coin is launched from the box into the air.

'Tails!' Luke calls.

The coin falls back into the box, and the hologram shows heads.

Amos grins triumphantly. 'Great Moth, continue your attack!'

Great Moth fires a bullet of silk at Silent Swordsman, destroying it (Luke LP: 2700).

'Your move.' Amos says. (Amos hand: 0)

Luke stands still.

'C'mon Luke!' Nico calls.

'Yeah, we believe in you!' Rei shouts.

Luke looks to his friends and smiles. He then looks back to Amos. 'I draw!' He declares.

He smiles at the card he drew. 'First off, I'll pay five hundred life points to keep my Fairy Box on the field (Luke LP: 2200). Then I'll activate a spell card, Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field.'

Luke discards a card and a mass of clouds appears above Amos' monster. A lightning bolt falls from the clouds and destroys Great Moth. Amos seems unfazed.

Luke is confused at this, but continues his move. 'The I summon from my hand the Witch Doctor of Sparta (Earth/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 2000) in defence mode!'

A cloaked man wearing a steers skull as a helmet appears on the field. It's crouching in a defensive position.

'Then,' Luke continues, 'I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Jinzo (Dark/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)!'

Jinzo appears on the field again.

'Due to my Witch Doctor's effect, when a monster is special summoned you take five hundred points of damage!' Luke states.

Witch Doctor of Sparta fires a spell at Amos (Amos LP: 2500).

'Next, I'll get Jinzo to attack you directly!' Luke calls.

Jinzo charges a ball of electricity and throws it at Amos. On impact, the ball explodes. Amos' clothes flap around him, but he still doesn't seem fazed (Amos LP: 100).

'Yeah! Go Luke!' Rei says excitedly.

'Good play, man!' Nico calls.

Luke gives a thumbs up. 'I end my turn.' He says. (Luke hand: 2)

Amos draws. 'It's a shame this duel has to come to end.' He says. 'You showed potential. Which is more than I can say for _her.'_

'Hey!' Rei says angrily. She begins to walk towards Amos but Nico holds her back.

'Last I checked, I was the one who was winning.' Luke says.

Amos grins his wicked grin. 'For now,' he says. 'I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards.' He does. 'Then I activate Hammer Shot. This spell destroys the monster on the field with the highest attack points. It looks like your Jinzo will have to say goodbye.'

A giant hammer appears on the field and destroys Jinzo.

'Jinzo!' Luke cries out. 'Not again!'

'But I'm not done.' Amos grins. 'I activate _my _copy of Monster Reborn and bring back Chainsaw Insect (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)!'

Chainsaw Insect reappears on the field.

'Chainsaw Insect, attack Witch Doctor of Sparta!' Amos calls.

Chainsaw Insect chomps down on Luke's monster and destroys it. Luke draws a card due to Chainsaw Insects effect.

'I have to end my turn there.' Amos says. (Amos hand: 0)

Luke breathes heavily and draws. _Defence. _He thinks.

'To start, I'll send my Fairy Box to the graveyard.' Luke says.

Fairy Box crumbles to dust.

'Then I activate a spell card, Scapegoat!'

Four fluffy little sheep appear on the field, each of a different colour.

'This spell summons four sheep tokens (Earth/Level 1/Beast/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0) to my side of the field in defence mode.' Luke says. 'For now, that's all I can do. I end my turn.' (Luke hand: 3)

Amos draws. 'You're finished.'

Luke's eyes widen.

'I activate the spell card Enemy Controller to switch the battle position of one of your tokens to attack mode.' Amos says. 'Then I get my Chainsaw Insect to attack your sheep! Say goodbye to your life points!'

Chainsaw Insect attacks the sheep token and destroys it, turning it into a cloud of gold shards. Luke's life point counter drops. (Luke LP: 0)

Luke crumples to the ground.

Amos approaches him and holds out his hand. 'Your card and your Jinzo.' He says menacingly.

Luke looks up alarmed. 'Please, don't take my Jinzo.' He says.

'Look at you, begging.' Amos spits. 'Pathetic. Now. Card!'

Luke sighs and gives up a blank card and his Jinzo.

Amos laughs and turns, leaving.

Luke picks himself up and trudges over to where Nico and Rei are standing.

He wipes away a tear. 'I'm sorry, Rei.' He says weakly.

Rei hugs him. 'It's ok.' She says quietly. 'You did what you could.'

Nico looks over to where Amos is walking away and scowls.

'Hey!' Nico yells, angry.

Amos turns. 'What?'

'You left without saying goodbye.' Nico says flatly.

Amos laughs. 'You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are? After I floored your two friends?'

Nico walks over to Amos and looks down at him, throwing his shadow over the insect duellist.

'C'mon, Amos,' Nico says evenly. 'You're not getting away without duelling me."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, me again. Finally got another chapter down. Yay!<em>

_So I didn't get a female protagonist, so I created Rei. What do you think of her so far? (Not much to go on, but still)_

_However, don't let this deter you! I'm still looking for OC's for this arc and future ones so keep sending them in. Thanks to **Silverdragon98 **for doing just that!_

_As always guys, hoped you enjoyed the latest instalment, and it'd mean a lot if you followed, favourited and reviewed._

_Thanks heaps and I'll catch you guys for part two of The Bug Bites!_


	7. The Bug Bites (Part Two)

_**Chapter Six**_

We pick up right where the last chapter left off. Luke has just duelled with Amos, the insect duellist and two-time national champion, and has lost. In losing Luke lost Jinzo, his most precious card.

In his anger, Nico confronted Amos and challenge him to a duel. He stands over the insect duellist, throwing him in his shadow.

Amos doesn't appear to be scared of Nico's attempt at intimidation.

'I suppose I could duel again,' Amos says. 'It would be a treat to teach you whelps who not to mess with on this island.'

'Why not make this duel a little different?' Nico proposes.

'I'm listening.' Amos says.

'If I win I get Jinzo and the card you took from Rei.'

'Who?'

'Me, you insolent worm!' Rei shouts, moving towards Amos.

Much like Nico did, Luke holds her back.

Amos laughs. 'Ok. And when I win?'

'_If _you win,' Nico says, 'you can have my deck.'

Rei and Luke look to Nico in alarm.

Amos grins wickedly. 'And for payment?'

'Sudden death.' Nico says. 'Whoever loses this duel is out of the tournament.'

Amos appears to be thinking over Nico's proposition. After some time he responds.

'Ok,' he says, 'deal.'

Nico holds out his hand and Amos looks at it and laughs.

Nico, scowling, retracts his hand.

Nico and Amos make their way to the different ends of the field and activate their duel disks. Both of them click into place with a display of flashing lights.

'Duel on!' The say together. (Nico LP: 4000) (Amos LP: 4000)

'Please,' Amos says mockingly, 'be my guest.'

Nico draws his card and smiles. 'I should be thanking you.' He says. 'I activate the spell card Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon up to two monsters this turn. Then I'll summon my Dragonic Guard (Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800) in defence mode.'

Dragonic Guard appears on the field and takes up a defensive stance. A golden orb appears above its head (Dragonic Counters: 1).

'I'll then summon Golem Dragon (Earth/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 2000), also in defence mode.' Nico continues.

From the earth a wingless dragon made of solid rock rises up. It roars a challenge to Amos before taking a defensive stance. Another golden orb fades into existence above Dragonic Guard (Dragonic Counters: 2).

'I'll then set a card and end my turn.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 2)

Amos snorts. 'If you think that was an impressive move you're wrong. I draw.' He does. 'I'll begin by summoning my Insect Knight (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Normal/ATK 1900/DEF 1500) in attack mode.'

A humanoid, ant-like warrior appears on the field. The ant is armed and armoured, and looks ready for battle. Unbeknownst to Amos, a golden orb appears above Dragonic Guards head (Dragonic Counters: 3).

Amos points towards Dragonic Guard. 'Insect Knight, destroy Dragonic Guard!' He commands.

Insect Knight leaps across the field towards Dragonic Guard and slashes with its sword, but at the last second Golem Dragon moves between the attack and its ally, protecting him.

Insect Knight's sword bounces harmlessly off of Golem Dragon's hide. Disgruntled, the ant takes its place on Amos' side of the field. Amos' life point counter lowers. (Amos LP: 3900)

Amos doesn't react. 'Care to explain?' He says instead.

'The ability of my Golem Dragon prevents you from attacking any other dragon-type monster.' Nico explains.

Amos just grunts. 'Interesting.' He says. 'I'll end my turn by setting one card.' (Amos hand: 4)

'I draw!' Nico declares, drawing as he does so. 'To start with I'll summon my Alexandrite Dragon (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 100) in attack mode!'

In a flash of light Alexandrite Dragon is on the field, it's scales glittering with the light of a thousand jewels. Speaking of lights… (Dragonic Couners: 4).

'Alexandrite Dragon, attack Insect Knight with Diamond Swipe!' Nico calls.

Alexandrite Dragon's claws begin to glow a pale blue. It lunges at Insect Knight and slashes, sending the ant to the graveyard in a cloud of golden sparks. (Amos LP: 3800)

'With that, I'll end my turn.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 2)

Amos draws his card and grins his usual grin. 'I'll start by activating a spell card, Insect Barrier, preventing your insect-type monsters from attacking.'

'I see where this is going…' Nico mutters.

'I then activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery, making every monster on the field a type a declare. Insect-type.' Amos continues.

DNA Surgery activates and mutates Nico's monsters into insects. Golem Dragon takes on features that would make it look like an armoured beetle, whereas both Dragonic Guard and Alexandrite Dragon take on more ant-like features.

'But I'm not finished.' Amos says. 'I'll set two cards facedown before summoning Pinch Hopper (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1200) in attack mode!'

A savage-looking grasshopper appears on the field. (Dragonic Counters: 5)

'I'm done.' Amos says cockily. (Amos hand: 1)

Nico draws his card. 'I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 200) in attack mode.'

A mechanical dragon with a double-barrelled energy cannon as a head appears on the field. DNA Surgery sparks and Twin-Barrel Dragon becomes coated in cobwebs as it is changed into an insect. (Dragonic Counters: 6)

'I'll then activate its effect.' Nico says. 'When Twin-Barrel Dragon is summoned I can flip two coins. If both of them are heads I can destroy one card you control. Go!'

Two hologram coins are tossed into the air. As they land, they spin, and both eventually land. They both show tails.

Amos laughs. 'Looks as if luck just isn't on your side.'

'Tell me if this is luck,' Nico says. 'I don't know if you noticed or not, but every time a monster was normal summoned my Dragonic Guard gained a counter. Since it's been on the field, six monsters have been normal summoned, adding up to six counters. By tributing my Dragonic Guard I can special summon a dragon-type monster straight from my deck whose level is less than or equal to the number of counters on Drgaonic Guard. So,' Nico raises his hand into the sky. 'By tributing Dragonic Guard, I special summon from my deck Lightpulsar Dragon (Light/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500)!'

A tremendous beam of light falls from the sky. In a burst of energy the beam breaks, and at its centre is Lightpulsar Dragon.

Nico's three dragons roar a challenge to Amos' monsters.

'Yeah, go Nico!' Rei calls.

'Teach him who's boss, man!' Luke adds.

DNA Surgery activates and turns Lightpulsar Dragon's wings into those of a dragonfly.

Amos almost looks awed. Almost.

'Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 2)

'So you have some powerful monsters on the field?' He says, drawing. 'Big deal. Wait until you see what I have planned.'

Nico takes on a determined look.

'To start my turn I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards.' He does. 'Then I'll tribute Pinch Hopper in order to summon Millennium Scorpion (Earth/Level 5/Insect/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1800) in attack mode!'

Pinch Hopper vanishes in a cloud of sparks and in its place stands a monstrous blue scorpion.

'But that's not all, when my Pinch Hopper is sent to the graveyard I can special summon an insect-type monster straight from my hand. Come forth, my Insect Queen (Earth/Level 7/Insect/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2400)!'

A golden light blinds Nico. When the light fades a giant insect that looks between a mix of a spider, beetle and ant is on the field. The monster has spikes adorned along its exoskeleton and the face of a woman.

'My Insect Queen gains two hundred attack points for every insect on the field, of which there are six, including herself.' Amos says. 'Power up, Insect Queen!'

Insect Queen draws on the power of every other monster on the field, growing as she does so. (Insect Queen ATK 3400)

Nico takes a step back in shock and awe.

'That monster has thirty-four hundred attack.' Rei says, alarmed. 'How is Nico going to compete with that?'

'Don't worry.' Luke says. 'Nico will figure something out. Just have some faith in him.'

Rei chuckles.

'What?' Luke asks.

'Nothing,' Rei replies. 'I just remember Nico saying the same thing when I was worried about you.'

Luke blushes, which causes Rei to chuckle some more.

'But I'm not finished,' Amos continues. 'I equip Millennium Scorpion with Laser Cannon Armour, granting my monster an additional three hundred attack points.'

The biological cannon equips itself to Millennium Scorpion. (Millennium Scorpion ATK 2300)

'Now, Millennium Scorpion, attack Golem Dragon with Laser Cannon Blast!' Amos commands.

Millennium Scorpion charges its newly equipped laser cannon and fires a bolt of green energy at Golem Dragon, destroying it. (Insect Queen ATK 3200)

'When my Scorpion destroys a monster by battle its attack is increased by five hundred points.' Amos grins. (Millennium Scorpion ATK 2800)

'I'll end my turn.' Amos says. (Amos hand: 0)

'Why didn't he attack with his Insect Queen?' Rei asks.

'Insect Queen requires a tribute to attack.' Luke explains.

Rei nods, understanding.

'I draw!' Nico declares. He checks his hand. 'I activate the spell card Polymerization!' He calls. 'I fuse my Twin-Barrel Dragon with the Totem Dragon in my hand in order to fusion summon Panzer Dragon!'

Twin-Barrel Dragon turns into a ball of pale light. Next to the ball of light a second, smaller dragon (presumably Totem Dragon) appears and it too turns into a ball of light.

Both balls of light fly up towards the sky, circling each other as they go, before they collide. The balls of light form the outline of a new monster, which is lowered onto the field.

The light dissipates and what looks like a silver and gold army-tank with a robotic dragonhead appears.

'Behold, Panzer Dragon (Light/Level 5/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2600)!' Nico calls.

Panzer Dragon makes a metallic roaring sound. It takes an offensive position.

'A thousand attack points? Amos laughs incredulously. 'Oh, you must be losing it to summon such a pitiful monster. And in attack mode, no less.'

'We'll see.' Nico mutters. 'I'll set a card and finish up.' (Nico hand: 0)

Amos draws a card. 'Your end is so close.' He says. 'To begin with I'll summon Petit Moth (Earth/Level 1/Insect/Normal/ATK 300/DEF 200). But don't hold your breath,' Amos continues. 'He's not sticking around. Then I'll activate one of my facedown cards. A trap, Call of the Haunted. Using this trap I can special summon my Insect Knight (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Normal/ATK 1900/DEF 1500) from the graveyard.'

Insect Knight bursts from the gravestones created by Call of the Haunted and rises up.

'But, don't forget, my insects boost the power of my Insect Queen.' Amos grins.

Insect Queen draws more energy from the insects on the field. (Insect Queen ATK 3800)

'I tribute my Petit Moth in order for Insect Queen to attack!' Amos calls.

Insect Queen leans down and gobbles up Petit Moth in its jaws. (Insect Queen ATK 3600)

'Insect Queen, attack Alexandrite Dragon!' Amos commands.

Insect Queen lunges towards Alexandrite Dragon and destroys it with its powerful legs. Alexandrite Dragon explodes in a shower of golden sparks.

The shockwave created by the explosion reaches Nico, who holds his arms up to try to defend himself. (Nico LP: 2200)

Amos laughs wickedly. 'Oh, but I'm not done yet. Millennium Scorpion, attack Lightpulsar Dragon!'

Millennium Scorpion charges another shot with its laser cannon and fires the shot at Lightpulsar Dragon.

The shot collides with Nico's dragon, creating an explosion that destroys it.

Like with the explosion before it, this explosion creates a shockwave that hits Nico. (Nico LP: 1900)

'Don't forget my Scorpions effect.' Amos says, wagging his finger. (Millennium Scorpion ATK 3300)

Nico grunts. _C'mon. _He thinks. _Take the bait._

Amos laughs more wickedly before. 'Insect Knight,' he calls, 'destroy Panzer Dragon!'

Insect Knight Leaps across the field and slashes down on Panzer Dragon, destroying it in one swift blade slice.

'I activate my facedown, Defence Draw!' Nico calls. 'This card reduces the damage I'd take from this battle to zero and lets me draw a card.' He does. 'But that's not all, you just activated my dragons effect. When Panzer Dragon is sent to the graveyard I can select one card on the field and destroy it. And I select DNA Surgery!'

Amos' eyes widen as DNA Surgery sparks once and crumbles into golden shards.

'And because there are hardly any insects left on the field, your Insect Queen loses her attack bonus!'

Insect Queen shrinks somewhat as some of her attack points drain away. (Insect Queen ATK 2800)

Amos makes a throaty sound. 'During my end phase, if Insect Queen destroys a monster by battle she summons an Insect Monster Token (Earth/Level 1/Insect/Token/ATK 100/DEF 100) in attack mode.'

Insect Queen lays an egg on the field. (Insect Queen ATK 3000)

'I end my turn.' Amos says. (Amos hand: 1)

Nico draws. 'I summon Exploder Dragon (Earth/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 0) in attack mode.'

Nico's classic blue, bomb-holding dragon appears on the field.

'Another weak monster?' Amos asks.

'If I recall, my last "weak monster" rendered your last play useless.' Nico counters. 'And like my last monster, Exploder Dragon has an explosive effect. Go, Exploder Dragon! Attack Millennium Scorpion!'

Exploder Dragon flies towards Millennium Scorpion and explodes on impact, destroying both monsters.

'What!' Amos shouts. 'How?!'

'My Exploder Dragon destroys any monster it battles with, and neither of us take damage from battles involving it.' Nico explains, winking.

Amos looks as if he's silently fuming. (Insect Queen ATK 2800)

Nico laughs. 'I set a card and end my turn.' (Nico hand: 0)

Amos draws. 'You made one mistake.' He says. 'You left yourself wide open! I tribute my token in order for Insect Queen to attack.'

Insect Queen gobbles up the freshly laid egg, reducing her own attack points. (Insect Queen ATK 2400) She then lunges towards Nico, teeth bared.

'No way!' Nico calls. 'I activate my facedown, Fiendish Chain! This trap negates your monsters effect and prevents it from attacking!'

A rusted chain with a dark aura shoots from the card and ensnares Insect Queen, sapping her strength. (Insect Queen ATK 2200)

Amos growls. 'Your demise is inevitable!' He shouts angrily. 'I activate my last facedown, Ring of Destruction!'

Luke and Rei's eyes widen. Nico's expression is set.

'This card allows me to destroy one monster on the field and deal damage to both of us equal to that monsters attack points!' Amos yells.

A necklace of grenades equips itself to Insect Queen. After some moments the grenades explode, destroying Amos' monster and eradicating everything on the field.

'You lose!' Amos shouts over the noise and the light.

When the dust clears Nico is still standing. On his field his last facedown has been activated.

'What is this?!' Amos demands.

'I'm sure you remember the first card I set during this duel.' Nico says. 'I activate it in response to your Ring of Destruction. It's a trap, Barrel Behind the Door.'

'What does it do?' Amos asks carefully.

Nico shrugs. 'Simple. Any effect damage I would take, you take instead.'

'But we both took twenty-two hundred damage –' Amos starts.

'Actually,' Nico cuts in. '_You _took forty-four hundred damage. _I _took nothing. You lose, Amos.' (Amos LP: 0)

Amos lowers his head. He's shaking with anger.

'I think you owe me something, Amos.' Nico says evenly.

'No!' Amos snaps. 'I am the two-time national champion! I can't lose to the likes of you! I refuse to give you what you want!'

'You have to, kid.' A familiar, gruff voice says.

Surprised, everyone turns to see Smith leaning casually against a tree.

'I saw the whole thing.' He says. 'You made a deal on what the stakes of the match were, and you lost, losing the deal as well.' He walks over to Amos. 'Rules of the comp, kid. To the victor, the spoils. Pay up.'

Amos glowers at Nico and hands him all of his blank cards, as well as Luke's Jinzo and Rei's card.

Nico holds the card up to Rei for confirmation and she nods. He gives the cards to Luke and Rei.

'C'mon, kid,' Smith says. 'I'll escort you up to the lodge, then we'll get a helicopter to take you home.' He grabs Amos by the arm and begins to drag him away.

Nico, Luke and Rei look on with slight amusement.

Out of nowhere, Rei hugs Nico.

'Thank you so much.' She says.

Nico laughs. 'Don't worry about it.'

Luke pats Nico on the back. 'Thanks, man.'

Nico shrugs. 'Don't mention it. You would've done the same.' He winks.

Luke smiles and gives a thumbs up.

The group all laugh together.

'Hey, Rei,' Nico starts. 'Luke and I were wondering if you wanted to stick around?'

Rei arches her eyebrow. 'What? Like an alliance?'

Nico nods. 'Something like that, yeah.'

Rei smiles. 'I'd love to.' She says.

* * *

><p>It's night time, and Nico, Luke and Rei have set up a campsite.<p>

They're all lying in their sleeping bags around the embers of a fire. They've been talking about their experiences in the competition.

They are interrupted by the familiar computerized female flashing holograms in the sky.

'This is the location of the remaining duellists.' The computer says, showing several red dots on a map of Survival Island.

'Note to duellists that additional rations will be arriving tomorrow.' She continues.

The numbers 047 appear in the sky. They begin to change. 'There are… thirty-one duellists left on Survival Island.' The computer says, as the number becomes 031.

The hologram shuts off again, and the trio sit in their sleeping bags in silence, listening to the sounds of the island.

The sounds of cicadas chirping are heard, as are the sounds of owls hooting in nearby trees. The sound of wind as it rustles the leaves is heard, and in the distance the sound of a late-night duel can be heard.

'Hey,' Rei says quietly. 'Did Smith say he'd get a helicopter to take bug boy home?'

'Yeah.' Nico says, confused. 'Why?'

'No reason.' Rei says, rolling over. 'I've just haven't noticed a single helicopter during the time we've been here.' She's silent for a while. 'Food for thought.' She says.

Luke yawns. 'Goodnight, guys.' He says.

'Goodnight.' Rei responds.

'Night.' Nico says.

Eventually, Luke and Rei drift off to sleep. Nico doesn't get to sleep until later.

_I gambled on my deck. _He thinks, feeling guilty. _What if I'd lost?_

He then reflects on Rei's words.

_Why hasn't there been a helicopter?_

At last, Nico drifts into a shallow and troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! So, Nico beat Amos! Yay! Also, has anyone picked up that Amos Kito uses a bug deck, and the pun is "a mosquito?' Huh? Pretty good, if I say so myself. <em>

_I actually had a lot of fun writing that chapter despite some of its errors. I hope you guys all enjoyed it as well!_

_Also, you may have noticed I added a counter counter to count the counters for the monsters that use counters. If you don't like it just say so and I'll cease to have a counter counter in further instalments. However, if you _do _like it, say that too so I have some perspective in comparison to those who don't like it. :D_

_I was reading over this chapter and I noticed a major math error with Insect Queen's forever changing attack points. My god, it was confusing, and I know the mistake is in there. I hope you guys can forgive me._

_Keep sending in those OC's, as I love seeing what people can come up with! Big thanks to __**scrawlx1012 **__for sending in your OC._

_I was wondering the other day: if I made a Yu-Gi-Oh! Duellist character guide would you guys check it out? Just an idea…_

_Anyway, I have bagged on for a long time now, so I'll leave you with the usual follow, favourite and review! Thanks guys, catch you later._


	8. The Fight for Food

_**Chapter Seven**_

The scene shows a glamorous room full of duellists. The room is decorated with mahogany everything, rich leather furniture, multiple silver heirlooms and a chandelier made of pure diamond. All of the duellists are talking and, despite their circumstance, laughing and smiling.

Among them is Amos, but unlike the people around him, Amos is not in a very good mood. He sits on one of the chairs grumbling, ignorant to the good mood around him.

At last, someone sits down next to him. That someone turns out to be Bailey.

'Why so down, man?' Bailey asks.

'Get out of my face!' Amos snaps.

Bailey recoils slightly, eyes wide. 'Ok, you got kicked from the comp, I get it.' He says, standing and leaving to go and talk to someone else.

Amos sulks. _I will get you, Nico, _he thinks. _Even if it's the last thing I do, I will get you back for the utter humiliation you caused me._

Smith is seen to enter the room. He claps his hands.

'Attention!' He calls.

The noise subsides.

'All of you duellists have been eliminated from the tournament through either losing your cards or misconduct.' He says. Some duellists shuffle nervously. 'You thought you were going to go home,' a slight smile appears on Smith's face. 'How wrong you were.'

From outside the lodge a sickly green light flashes brightly through the windows, illuminating Survival Island briefly. The light fades, and the ever so faint buzz of chattering duellists in the lodge can no longer be heard.

But no one seems to notice.

Nico shoots upright from his sleeping bag.

It's the early morning, with the sun only just peeking above the horizon.

Nico tilts his head. Something in the air had woken him, but he didn't know what.

Then he hears the sound of helicopters.

_Food. _Nico thinks.

In a heartbeat Nico is up, stuffing his belongings into his pack.

'Luke! Rei! Get up!' Nico shouts.

Rei shoots up and cries out in alarm. 'What's going on?'

'The helicopters! The food!' Nico says impatiently.

Luke groans and sits up. 'I was really hoping you hadn't heard those.' He mumbles.

Nico ignores him and starts hurriedly packing up the entire campsite.

Rei looks to Luke, who shrugs and then yawns. The two begin to roll up their sleeping bags.

'Hurry up.' Nico groans, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Luke and Rei stand, travel packs on their shoulders.

Nico shoots off down the path. 'Let's go let's go let's go let's go let's go!'

Rei sighs and runs after Nico.

Luke takes a moment to stretch, and then, smiling, chases after his friends.

A crash is heard and Nico diverts his path to follow it. 'This way!' He calls.

The three continue running until the forest opens up into a clearing.

In the clearing a large crate has been dropped by one of the helicopters. The crate is broken from the impact of landing and foodstuffs have spilled out across the forest floor.

Rummaging through the crate are two short, overweight boys. They both look exactly the same, from their pudgy faces and dirty brown hair down to the chef outfits both of them appear to be wearing.

Nico, Luke and Rei are hiding in the bushes on the outer edges of the clearing, watching intently as the two pudgy boys seem to be bickering.

'What's the plan of attack?' Rei asks. She looks to the side and notices Nico and Luke have left. She looks toward the crate again and sees they've started to make their way towards the food. She sighs.

Nico approaches the crate, arms outstretched. 'Fellas, what's cooking?' He says good-humouredly, mentally giving himself a high five for the joke.

The two boys look towards Luke and Nico.

'What are you doing?' One of them asks.

'We're here to divvy up the food.' Nico says.

Luke slugs him on the arm.

'Ow.' Nico mutters.

'We're here to replenish our supplies.' Luke says more politely. 'Our stock has kind of run out.' He eyes Nico, who grins in response.

'Oh, of course.' The same boy says.

'Cool,' Luke says, starting towards the food.

'Psyche!' The other boy shouts. The two begin laughing hysterically.

Luke looks confused. 'What are you guys, ten?'

'Actually, we're eleven.' The psyche boy corrected.

'And we have names!' The other boy says, offended. 'This is Bryce,' he gestures to the other boy, 'and I'm Barbas.'

'Twins?' Nico asks.

'How'd you know?' Bryce says.

'Intuition.' Nico replies sarcastically. 'I know!' He says, clicking his fingers. 'We'll duel you for our share of the food. Two-on-two. What do you say?'

Barbas looks to Bryce, who nods eagerly.

'Ok,' Barbas says. 'You're on.'

'Awesome.' Nico mutters. 'What do you say, Luke?'

'I'm in.' Luke smiles.

The four each equip their duel disks and move to a less crowed part of the clearing.

'What are the rules?' Barbas asks.

'We play for one blank card each and a decent share of the food, winners choice on the definition of "decent."' Luke says.

'Double life points.' Nico adds. 'Shared.'

Barbas and Bryce nod.

'Sounds good to me,' Bryce says.

'Let's duel!' The four say together. (Nico & Luke LP: 8000) (Bryce & Barbas LP: 8000)

'I call dibs on first move.' Bryce says. 'I draw.' He does so. 'I'll start by activating the ritual spell card Hamburger Recipe. By sending monsters from my hand to the graveyard whose total level is six, I can summon Hungry Burger (Dark/Level 6/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 2000/DEF 1850)!'

Bryce sends two cards from his hand to the graveyard and a stove appears on the field. It makes some clunking and hissing noises before it spits out a regular looking hamburger. The hamburger grows until it's substantially larger, growing razor sharp teeth as it does so.

'I'll end my turn.' Bryce says, obviously proud that he pulled out such a strong monster on the first turn. (Bryce hand: 2)

'I draw.' Nico declares, drawing as he does so. 'I'll kick my turn off by summoning Blizzard Dragon (Water/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000) in attack mode!'

A cold wind blows through the field, carrying with it a whirlwind of snow. The wind dies, and the snow falls, revealing a blue and white dragon with red eyes.

'I'll activate my Blizzard Dragon's effect, allowing me to target one monster you control, and I target your Hungry Burger.' Nico says.

Blizzard Dragon flaps its wings and a cold wind freezes Hungry Burger in a block of ice.

'What happened?' Bryce asks.

'Blizzard Dragon prevents your monster from changing its battle position and attacking until the end of your next turn.' Nico says. 'I'll then set a card and activate the spell card Kaiser Colosseum! This spell prevents everyone in the game from having more monsters on the field than me, meaning we're all stuck at one monster.'

Walls of wood rise from the dirt until the duellist are encircled in a colosseum.

'I end my turn there.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 3)

Barbas draws. 'I summon the Bistro Butcher (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000) in attack mode.'

A fiendish chef with a large knife and hook as a hand appears on the field. It laughs maniacally.

'I will then set a card and end my turn.' Barbas says. (Barbas hand: 4)

'My turn,' Luke says, drawing. 'I'll start by summoning Silent Swordsman LV3 (Light/level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in attack mode.'

Luke's swordsman appears on the field, carrying its obscenely large sword.

'I'll then activate the spell card Wave Motion Cannon.' Luke calls.

A large, futuristic looking cannon appears on the field.

'You'll find out its effect later.' Luke says. 'For now, I'll end my turn.' (Luke hand: 4)

Bryce draws a card. 'I can't summon or attack.' He says. 'Instead I'll set three cards and end my turn.' (Bryce hand: 0)

Nico draws. 'Let's do this. I summon Alexandrite Dragon (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 100) in attack mode!'

Alexandrite Dragon takes its place on the field.

'Blizzard Dragon, attack Bistro Butcher!' Nico calls.

Blizzard Dragon launches itself at Bistro Butcher. Bistro Butcher brings its knife down on Blizzard Dragon and the monsters destroy each other.

'Perfect.' Nico says. 'Now I activate my facedown, Castle of Dragon Souls! This trap lets me banish one of my dragons in my graveyard to grant one dragon I control an additional seven hundred attack points.' Nico explains. 'I banish Blizzard Dragon in order to power up Alexandrite Dragon. Go!'

Alexandrite Dragon is cloaked in a pale blue aura that resembles Blizzard Dragon (Alexandrite Dragon ATK 2700).

'Alexandrite Dragon, attack and destroy Hungry Burger!' Nico calls.

Alexandrite Dragon flings its tail and crushes Hungry Burger. (Bryce & Barbas LP: 7300)

'More like Hungry… Pancake…' Nico says.

Luke shakes his head.

'What?' Nico asks. 'Since it's the end of my turn my Alexandrite Dragon's attack returns to normal (Alexandrite Dragon ATK 2000).' (Nico hand: 2)

Barbas draws. 'I set a monster in facedown defence mode, then I'll set a card and end my turn.' (Barbas hand: 3)

'Eventful,' Luke says, drawing. 'Now it's my standby phase I can level up my Silent Swordsman. Behold, Silent Swordsman LV5 (Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1000)!'

Silent Swordsman glows and grows. When the light fades he is taller and is holding an even larger sword.

A golden light appears above Wave Motion Cannon. (Cannon Counters: 1)

'Silent Swordsman, attack Bryce directly!' Luke calls.

Silent Swordsman leaps across the field and slashes down at Bryce. Bryce cries out. (Bryce & Barbas LP: 5000)

Luke looks to Nico. 'Do you mind?' he asks.

Nico, as if knowing Luke's next move, shakes his head. 'Go for it.' He says.

'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy Nico's Kaiser Colosseum.' Luke says.

A whirlwind flies across the field, tearing apart the wooden colosseum.

'Now I'll summon Kuriboh (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200).' Luke says.

A brown ball of fluff appears on the field. Protruding from the fluff are two clawed hands and two clawed feet.

'But he's not sticking around, because by tributing him I can activate the spell card Multiply, giving me four Kuriboh tokens (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/Token/ATK 300/DEF 200) in defence mode.' Luke says.

Kuriboh splits into two, and then each of those Kuriboh split into two more.

'I end my turn there.' Luke says. (Luke hand: 2)

'My move.' Bryce says, drawing. 'I activate Scapegoat, giving me four sheep tokens (Earth/Level 1/Beast/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defence mode.'

Four sheep, each a different colour, appear on the field.

'I'll then activate one of my facedown cards, Tyrant's Temper. I tribute one of my tokens to activate it, but now my monsters aren't affected by your trap cards. But it doesn't stop there, because I activate another facedown card, Tyrant's Tummyache. It costs another tribute, but now no player can special summon level six or higher monsters.' Bryce says.

Luke curses under his breath as two of Bryce's sheep disappear.

'I end my turn there.' Bryce says. (Bryce hand: 0)

Nico draws. 'Alexandrite Dragon, attack one of Bryce's tokens!'

Alexandrite Dragon lunges and destroys one of the sheep by gobbling it up in its jaws.

'I'll then activate the spell card Stamping Destruction, and I'll use it to destroy your Tyrant's Tummyache card and inflict five hundred damage straight to you!' Nico calls.

Alexandrite Dragon flies at Tyrant's Tummyache and destroys it. The shockwave almost knocks Bryce over. (Bryce & Barbas LP: 4500)

'That's all from me.' Nico winks. (Nico hand: 2)

Barbas draws. 'I activate _my _copy of Scapegoat to special summon four sheep tokens (Earth/Level 1/Beast/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0). But, like my brother, they're not sticking around. By tributing two of those tokens I can activate Tyrant's Tantrum, meaning if you want to activate a spell card you need to send a spell from your deck to your grave to do so. Then I'll tribute my other two tokens in order to activate Tyrant's Tirade, negating the effects of all effect monsters!'

All four of Barbas' sheep tokens vanish. Silent Swordsman is hit by something and leans over, looking injured.

'I'm done.' Barbas says. (Barbas hand: 3)

Luke draws a card and smiles. 'Since it's my standby phase, another counter goes on Wave Motion Cannon.'

Another golden light appears above Wave Motion Cannon. (Cannon Counters: 2)

'Normally, my Silent Swordsman would level up since it attacked Bryce directly, but you have that tied up,' Luke continues. 'So instead I'll tribute him in order to summon Jinzo (Dark/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)!'

Luke's ace monster appears on the field. All of the trap cards on the field spark once and the colour fades from them.

'What is this?' Bryce and Barbas demand simultaneously.

'it's my Jinzo's effect,' Luke says. 'He negates the effects all trap cards on the field.'

'But how?' Barbas asks. 'My Tyrant's Tirade negates that!'

'Actually, my Jinzo has priority, so it's effect negates your traps effect before it can negate his.' Luke says.

'With science!' Nico calls.

Luke shakes his head. 'Jinzo, attack Barbas' facedown monster!'

Jinzo charges a ball of electricity and fires it the facedown monster.

The monster flips face-up, revealing a marshmallow with eyes and a face. The marshmallow absorbs the electric ball, but is otherwise unharmed.

'What?' Luke asks.

'Meet Marshmallon (Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 500).' Barbas says. 'He can't be destroyed by battle, and when he's flipped face up, you take a thousand points of damage.'

Marshmallon throws the ball of electricity back towards Luke. The ball collides with Luke, exploding. (Nico & Luke LP: 7000)

'Sorry Nico.' Luke grunts.

'Don't worry, man. No one saw that coming.' Nico winks at Luke.

'I'll end my turn there.' Luke says. (Luke hand: 2)

'My turn.' Bryce says, drawing. He frowns. 'I summon Bean Soldier (Earth/Level 4/Plant/Normal/ATK 1400/DEF 1300) in defence mode and end my turn.' (Bryce hand: 0)

'I draw!' Nico declares, drawing. His eyes widen. 'Luke,' he says. 'I've drawn the card.'

Luke grins and nods. 'Do it.' He says.

Nico grins. 'I activate Polymerization!' He shouts. 'I fuse my Alexandrite Dragon with Luke's Jinzo in order to summon…'

Jinzo appears to disassemble and attach itself to Alexandrite Dragon, giving it a more mechanical look. A high-pitched whirring is heard and Alexandrite Dragon is cloaked in purple light.

'Anti Dragon (Dark/Level 9/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000)!' Nico calls.

The purple light is blasted off of Alexandrite Dragon, revealing a more menacing, mechanical dragon. It is coated in chrome and purple light can be seen in its maw.

All of the trap cards on Bryce and Barbas' side of the field spark and explode.

'What happened?!' Bryce demands.

Nico winks. 'The effect of Anti Dragon negates the effects of all of your trap cards –'

'- and destroys them.' Luke finishes.

'But that's not all,' Nico says. 'Because by discarding a trap card from my hand, such as this Mirror Force right here, Anti Dragon can inflict a thousand points of direct damage.'

Nico sends Mirror Force to the graveyard, and the energy from it seems to go into Anti Dragon. Anti Dragon charges up a shot and a beam of purple energy covers both Bryce and Barbas. They both scream. (Bryce & Barbas LP: 3500)

'Unfortunately, Anti Dragon can't attack when I activate its effect. But that's ok,' Nico says. 'I summon Lancer Lindwurm (Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1200) in attack mode, and get him to attack your last sheep token, Bryce.'

A humanoid green dragon appears on the field donned in golden armour and brandishing a dual-ended lance. It screeches and charges Bryce's last sheep token. The sheep flails about before it is destroyed, sending a shower of golden sparks over Bryce.

'The effect of my Lancer Lindwurm inflicts piercing damage, which means you have eighteen-hundred points of damage coming your way.' Nico says.

Lancer Lindwurm leaps across the field and lunges at Bryce, stabbing him with its lance. (Bryce & Barbas LP: 1700)

'I'm done.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 1)

Barbas draws. 'I tribute Marshmallon in order to summon Terrorking Salmon (Water/Level 5/Fish/Normal/ATK 2400/DEF 1000).'

Marshmallon morphs its body into the shape of a vicious salmon. It then crumbles away, revealing the actual Terrorking Salmon.

'I then equip Terrorking Salman with Stim-Pack, increasing its attack by seven hundred points.' Barbas declares. (Terrorking Salmon ATK 3100)

'Terrorking Salmon,' Barbas commands, 'attack Lancer Lindwurm now!'

Terrorking Salmon, with the absence of any water, decides the best form of attack is to fly towards Lancer Lindwurm.

It catches Nico's monster in its jaws and chomps down, destroying it. (Nico & Luke LP: 5700)

'I'll end my turn.' Barbas says. (Barbas hand: 3)

Luke draws. 'You don't do much.' He says. 'Since it's my standby phase, Wave Motion Cannon gets another counter.'

Another golden light manifests itself above Wave Motion Cannon. (Cannon counters: 3)

'This is where the duel ends.' Luke says. 'You know how Wave Motion Cannon has been collecting counters? Well, this is where its next effect comes in. By sending Wave Motion Cannon to the graveyard, you guys take damage equal to the number of counters on it times a thousand points.'

Bryce and Barbas look on in alarm.

'But that means –' Barbas begins.

Nico grins. 'Game over.'

Luke flared his hand. 'Go, Wave Motion Cannon!'

The cannon absorbed all three of the counters and sent out one, two, three pulses towards the twins.

The pulses buffeted their clothes as if they were in a dust storm. On the third pulse, they were knocked backwards. (Bryce & Barbas LP: 0)

Nico and Luke high five.

'This is how we do it.' Nico starts dancing in victory.

Luke hangs his head.

Rei makes her way from her hiding spot over to the group, where Nico is still dancing.

Eventually, Nico stops.

'So,' he says. 'When do we eat?'


	9. Caesar

_**Chapter Eight**_

Nico and Luke are lying on the ground surrounded by food scraps and wrappings.

Nearby, Rei looks at the boys from atop the food crate, which has been opened from the side. She chews patiently on an apple while eyeing the boys with a mixture of amusement and almost disgust.

'That,' Luke groans, 'was the best feed ever.'

Nico burps. 'I hear that.'

The two lazily high-five.

'Not surprising, since you almost ate half the crate.' Rei says. 'God knows how long this food was _supposed _to last.'

'Calm down, Rei.' Nico says, rolling onto his stomach so that he can look at Rei. 'There's still plenty of food. Besides, the tournament will probably be over soon.'

He rolls back onto his back and looks up at the sky.

'It's a good day to be alive,' he sighs. 'And an even better day to duel.' He says, sitting up as he does so. 'Let's go find an opponent.'

Luke sits up too. 'C'mon, Nico. It's only been like, an hour since your last duel.'

'And that, my friend, is an hour too long.'

'Shouldn't we find an opponent for Rei?' Luke says, gesturing. 'If she doesn't fit a duel in today she'll be eliminated from the tournament.'

Nico looks to Rei, who takes another bite of her apple.

'Ok, fine,' he says. 'But after that I'm duelling someone.'

'If it comes to it, you can duel me.' Luke says, patting Nico on the back.

Nico laughs.

Luke frowns. 'What?'

'Nothing, nothing…' Nico waves Luke's question away.

Rei just shakes her head.

From the bushes nearby, a rustle is heard.

In an instant, Nico and Luke are on their feet.

'Protect the food.' Nico says.

In a burst of energy, the boys have rounded up all the food and have stuffed it all in the crate. They stand in front of the crate, trying to look menacing.

The bushes rustle some more until a boy steps out.

Luke arches his eyebrow. 'I didn't know you had a twin, Nico.'

Nico shakes his head. 'I don't.'

The newcomer is tall and somewhat built. He wears a dark brown jacket over a white shirt, with black jeans and brown shoes. Around his neck is a silver necklace with an omega symbol and his deck box hangs loosely from the dark blue belt at his waist.

The newcomer brushes the hair to the side and surveys the scene in front of him with his dark blue eyes.

Nico and Luke growl, as if they're dogs trying to keep a cat away from their territory.

The newcomer barely raises his eyebrow at this display.

Rei rolls her eyes and leaps from the crate. Tossing her apple core into the bushes behind her, she approaches the newcomer.

'Hi,' she says, holding out her hand. 'I'm Rei.'

The newcomer shakes it and nods a greeting. He nods towards Nico and Luke, who are still growling.

'Boys! Cut it out and come say hi.' Rei yells.

Nico and Luke both look defeated, but they approach the newcomer.

Luke holds out a hand. 'Luke.' He says.

The newcomer shakes it. 'I'm Caesar.' He says.

Luke raises an eyebrow. 'Caesar?'

'Well, it's Julian, but I prefer Caesar.'

Luke shrugs. 'Caesar it is.'

'I'm Nico.' Nico says, nodding to Caesar, who nods back.

'Are you here for the supply drop?' Rei asks.

Caesar gives a slight shake of his head.

'No, my rations will hold up for a few more days yet.'

'Why do you hate food?' Nico says at this.

Luke slugs him on the arm.

'I don't.' Caesar clarifies.

'Ok, good, I thought we were about to have a confrontation there.'

Caesar looks at the three with what would seem to be interest.

'I actually came here to find a duel.' He says. 'And I'm glad I came _here. _I can tell you're all strong duellists.'

Nico looks at Caesar determinedly. 'Well, if it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get. I accept your challenge!'

'Uh, Nico.' Luke says.

'Hm?'

'Didn't we just discuss that Rei would be the one duelling next?'

'Oh…' Nico shuffled backwards.

Rei steps forward. 'I'll duel you.'

For the first time since he appeared, Caesar actually smiles. 'I would be honoured.'

* * *

><p>Not three minutes later, Rei and Caesar are standing at opposite ends of the clearing.<p>

Nico and Luke are sitting atop the food crate, a pile of food between them, which is already in the process of being eaten. The two watch the duellists eagerly.

Rei and Caesar both activate their duel disks. 'Let's duel!' (Rei LP: 4000) (Caesar LP: 4000)

'Ladies first.' Caesar says.

'How considerate.' Rei says, drawing. 'I summon Marauding Captain (Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 400) in attack mode!'

An armoured warrior wielding two longswords appears on the field. He levels one of his swords towards Caesar, as if issuing a challenge.

'I'll then utilise my Captain's effect in order to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand!' Rei says. 'Let's go, Evocator Chevalier (Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Gemini/ATK 1900/DEF 900)!'

In a burst of flames a red-armoured warrior appears on the field. He wields a curved sword in one hand, while in the other red and orange fire dances about his fingertips.

'I'll then set a card and end my turn.' Rei says, setting a card. (Rei hand: 3)

'As first moves go, that one wasn't bad.' Caesar says, drawing his card. 'I'll begin by summoning Giant Soldier of Stone (Earth/Level 3/Rock/Normal/ATK 1300/DEF 2000) in defence mode.'

A warrior made of rock and earth rises up out of the dirt and takes a defensive stance.

'I'll then activate the spell card Hinotama, inflicting five hundred points of direct damage to your life points.' Caesar says.

A barrage of small meteorites pelts Rei, who brings her arms up to protect herself. (Rei LP: 3500)

'I'll then activate the spell card Temple of the Kings.'

Around the field an old Egyptian temple erects itself.

Nico and Luke look around confusedly, food half-hanging from their mouths.

'I don't remember being here before.' Nico says quietly.

'I think it's the card.' Luke says.

'Oh.'

'This card allows me to activate trap cards the same turn I set them.' Caesar says.

Rei's eyes go wide.

'I set a card and end my turn.' Caesar says evenly, setting a card. (Caesar hand: 2)

Rei draws a card. 'I start by activating the spell card Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon two monsters this turn.' She declares. 'I'll normal summon Evocator Chevalier as an effect monster with its effect.'

Evocator Chevalier becomes surrounded by fire. It radiates more power than it did before.

'Then I'll tribute my Marauding Captain in order to summon Kuraz the Light Monarch (Light/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1000)!'

Marauding Captain crumbles to golden dust. The dust swirls and begins to reform into another monster. When the dust crumbles away a burly warrior donned in golden armour is on the field.

'When Kuraz the Light Monarch is summoned he can destroy two cards on the field.' Rei explains. 'I'll select your Giant Soldier of Stone and your facedown card.'

Kuraz the Light Monarch fires twin beams of light at the cards Rei selected, destroying them. Caesar seems unfazed at this development.

'The only downside is you get to draw a card for each card destroyed, and Kuraz can't attack the turn he is summoned.' Rei says. 'But that doesn't matter. I equip Evocator Chevalier with Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade, granting him an additional three hundred attack points!'

Evocator Chevalier holds its curved sword up to the sky. In a flash of light and fire his sword has changed into a straight sword with a golden hilt. (Evocator Chevalier ATK 2200)

Rei points. 'Evocator Chevalier, attack Caesar directly!' She calls.

Evocator Chevalier leaps across the field and slashes down on Caesar with the Phoenix Blade. Caesar doesn't react, he simply takes the damage. (Caesar LP: 1800)

'I end my turn there.' Rei says. (Rei hand: 1)

'Good move,' Caesar says, drawing. 'But I'm not going to let you win that easily. Time to push you to your limit. I'll start by summoning Big Shield Gardna (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2600) in defence mode!'

Big Shield Gardna appears on the field and takes a defensive stance behind his shield.

'I'll then set a trap card, and because of Temple of the Kings, I'll activate it straight up.' Caesar says. 'D2 Shield doubles the defence points of one monster on the field. I select Big Shield Gardna.'

Big Shield Gardna's shield becomes twice its original size. It begins to glow with a pale blue light. (Big Shield Gardna DEF 5200)

Rei looks shocked as the defence points rise so high.

'Don't worry about that, Rei, you can do this!' Luke calls.

'Yeah!' Nico agrees, a sandwich half hanging from his mouth.

Caesar speaks. 'I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown.' (Caesar hand: 1)

Rei stands in disbelief.

_How can I beat a monster with defence points so high? _She thinks.

She looks across to Nico and Luke, who both smile and give her the thumbs up.

She looks ahead at Caesar, who stands with his arms casually crossed, his face a canvas of no emotion. The perfect poker face.

'When I saw you guys, I knew you were strong duellists,' Caesar says at last. 'I still believe that. But in order to beat me, _you _have to believe it too.'

Rei smiles. She draws her card and grins. _Perfect._

'I activate the spell card Smashing Ground.' She says. 'This spell destroys the monster on the field with the highest defence. Say goodbye to your Big Shield Gardna.'

'Not a chance. I activate a trap card, Dark Bribe, negating your spell card and allowing you to draw one card.' Caesar counters.

Rei sets her mouth in a hard line and draws.

'But it doesn't end there.' Caesar says.

Rei looks to Caesar in surprise.

'Because I just activated a counter trap card I can special summon from my hand Val'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord (Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)!'

A rift seems to appear on the field and a black, humanoid dragon flies from it. The dragon seems to wear black armour that covers it completely. The armour is embroidered with several blue gems.

'Because the counter trap card I activated negated the effect of a spell card, Val'Dalgyon's effect comes into play and you take fifteen hundred points of direct damage.' Caesar explains.

Val'Dalgyon charges a ball of black electricity in its hands and shoots the ball towards Rei. It fazes through her monsters and makes contact with her.

Rei cries out as her hair flaps about her face as the ball explodes. (Rei LP: 2000)

Rei looks at Caesar determinedly.

'I end my turn by playing one card facedown.' She says. (Rei hand: 1)

Caesar draws. 'I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards.' He does just that. 'Now, Val'Dalgyon, attack and destroy Kuraz the Light Monarch!'

Val'Dalgyon charges another ball of black electricity and hurls it at Kuraz.

'No way,' Rei calls. 'I activate my first facedown, Kunai with Chain. This trap grants my Light Monarch another five hundred attack points!'

'No it doesn't,' Caesar says, 'because I activate my facedown, Wiretap. This card negates the activation of your trap card and shuffles it back into your deck.'

Val'Dagyon's attack goes through and destroys Kuraz. Rei's life point counter falls. (Rei LP: 1600)

'I then activate the spell card Poison of the Old Man, inflicting eight hundred points of damage directly to you.' Caesar says.

Purple sludge briefly covers Rei. She shakes it off. (Rei LP: 800)

'I end my turn with a facedown.' He says. (Caesar hand: 2)

Rei draws. 'I'll start by activating the spell card Reinforcements of the Army! This card lets me add a level four or lower monster from my deck to my hand. I'll then summon that monster. Exiled Force (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)!'

A group of crude mercenaries appears on the field.

'But they're not sticking around.' Rei says. 'I tribute Exiled Force in order to destroy one monster you control. And I choose Val'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!'

Exiled Force charges Val'Dalgyon and swarm it. Both monsters are destroyed.

'Then I activate my Chevalier's effect. By sending Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade to the graveyard I can destroy a card you control.' Rei says. 'Such as your Big Shield Gardna!'

Evocator Chevalier tosses its sword towards Big Shield Gardna. The Phoenix Blade impales itself in the shield, and both the monster and the sword are destroyed. (Evocator Chevalier ATK 1900)

'Evocator Chevalier, attack Caesar directly!' Rei calls.

'I activate my facedown: Negate Attack. This card stops your attack and ends your battle phase.' Caesar says.

Evocator Chevalier leaps across the field to attack Caesar, but it is stopped by a great blue force field.

'I end my turn there.' Rei says. (Rei hand: 1)

Rei looks at Caesar, but he seems to be dealing fairly well with the destruction of his two monsters.

'Didn't I tell you?' Caesar says, a smile playing at his lips. 'You have to believe you're a great duellist. You did, and that's how destroyed my monsters.'

Rei nods, smiling.

'I draw,' Caesar says. 'I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2200) in attack mode.'

A spiked, yellow robot appears on the field.

'I activate its effect. By paying eight hundred life points, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress can attack directly this turn.' (Caesar LP: 1000)

'Gear Golem, attack Rei directly.' Caesar says.

Gear Golem hurls itself towards Rei, who braces herself for the impact.

Gear Golem hits Rei, causing her life points to hit zero. (Rei LP: 0)

The battlefield fades until it is just Caesar and Rei.

Luke and Nico have stopped eating and are looking, eyes wide, and the situation.

Rei laughs. 'That was a lot of fun.' She says, walking over to Caesar and handing him two blank cards. 'Here.'

Caesar takes them. 'Thank you, Rei. That was fun.'

Nico and Luke approach.

'What card do you want?' Rei says, pulling out her deck box.

Caesar shakes his head.

'No,' he says. 'I came here looking for a good duel, and I found one. I don't want your card.' He smiles slightly. 'You have a lot of skill, Rei.'

'Yeah Rei,' Luke says, clapping her on the back. 'You played well.'

'It was intense.' Nico says. 'I didn't know you could duel like that.'

'Thanks guys.' Rei laughs.

Caesar turns to Luke and looks at him intently, as if he's reading him.

'I can tell you have a lot of skill, too. More than you might think.' He says.

Luke looks surprised. 'Me?'

Caesar nods and turns to Nico. He nods, as if satisfied.

'I look forward to duelling the both of you.' Caesar says. 'Especially you, Nico. Something tells me you will be one of the hardest opponents I'll have to face.'

He turns to leave and walks back the way he came.

'I'll see you all in the finals.' He says, certain of his answer.

'Bye, Caesar.' Rei, Luke and Nico all say together.

Caesar simply raises his hand in farewell, and soon he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, guys, it's been a while.<em>

_School has been hectic since we have exams coming up soon, but I found the time to write this short little chapter._

_The character of Caesar was submitted by __**siderisn **__a while ago, and I'm glad I've finally written him into the story. I really hope I did you and Caesar proud._

_For now, that's all from me. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep submitting OC's, I love what I'm getting so far._

_I'll catch you guys for the next chapter._

_Ciao!_


	10. Dragon of the Sea

_**Chapter Nine**_

Luke and Rei are running through the forest frantically.

'Where is he?' Rei yells.

'I don't know!' Luke yells back.

'Aren't you his friend?'

'I'm a friend, not a mind reader!'

The two here a kerfuffle coming from the bushes near them and they stop to investigate.

They leap back in alarm as Nico bursts from the bushes.

'Nope. Not there.' He says, brushing away some leaves that are stuck to his hoodie.

'Nico,' Luke pants. 'Finally, we found you.'

Luke looks at Rei and the two laugh, still catching their breath. They look up and see that Nico has took off again.

Rei hits Luke.

'Ow.'

'You shouldn't have taken your eyes off him.' She says.

'You weren't looking either.' Luke says defensively.

Rei rolls her eyes. 'Let's just find him.'

The two begin to run again.

* * *

><p>Some minutes later, Luke and Rei find Nico hanging upside-down from a branch of a tree.<p>

'Nico,' Rei starts, 'how did you get up there?'

'There's no one around.' Nico groans. 'No one to duel. How come there's no one to duel?'

'Well, it's a pretty big island, and there are only thirty-one duellists left. Maybe less.' Luke says.

'But if I don't duel, I'll get eliminated.' Nico complains.

'Nico, you've already had a duel today.' Luke says.

Nico looks at Luke with confusion.

'The double duel.' Luke says. 'You and me against the oompa-loompa twins?'

Nico is still confused.

'We totally annihilated them.' Luke continues. 'We duelled for the food.'

'I've got nothing.' Nico says.

'How do you not remember that, Nico?' Rei asks.

Nico shrugs, though it looks a little weird with him hanging upside-down.

'Just get out of that tree, Nico. We'll find someone for you to duel.' Luke says.

'You promise?' Nico says.

'Of course we do.' Rei says in a motherly tone. 'All you have to do is get out of the tree.'

'Fine.' Nico says after some hesitation.

Luke and Rei look to each other and smirk.

Nico flips out of the tree and sticks the landing. It would've looked pretty impressive, except afterwards he took a step and slipped, falling onto his rear.

Luke and Rei laugh.

'Shut up…' Nico mutters, rubbing his backside. 'Now, you promised to find me a duel.'

'Oh yeah, I guess we did.' Luke says.

'Maybe you don't have to find a duel.' An unknown voice says.

The trio turn and see a young girl, maybe eight years of age.

'How many kids did they let into this tournament?' Nico asks.

The girl has long blue hair that falls down to her ankles. She wears a blue singlet and white short-shorts. She has bare feet and has a duel disk in the shape of a fish attached to her arm.

'Maybe a duel will find you.' She says, smiling warmly.

Nico grins. 'So you wanna duel? I'm Nico.'

'Jenny' The girl says. 'Are we going to duel?'

Nico activates his duel disk. 'Oh yeah.'

'Let's duel!' The two say together. (Nico LP: 4000) (Jenny LP: 4000)

'Do you wanna go first?' Nico asks.

'No, please, you go.' Jenny says.

'Thanks. I draw!' Nico draws a card. 'I'll kick this duel off by summoning to the field Lancer Lindwurm (Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1200) in attack mode!'

Nico's familiar humanoid green dragon donned in golden armour and wielding a double-ended lance appears on the field.

'I'll set a card and finish up.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 4)

Jenny draws.

'If she doesn't use a water deck I'll be disappointed.' Luke mutters on the sideline.

Rei giggles.

Jenny looks at her hand quizzically. At last she nods, making a decision. 'I summon Star Boy (Water/Level 2/Aqua/Effect/ATK 550/DEF 500) in defence mode!'

'Called it.' Luke says.

He and Rei high five.

A red starfish with a single eye and a devilish grin appears on the field.

'I remember that thing.' Nico says under his breath.

'Then,' Jenny continues. 'I activate the spell card Creature Swap. We each choose a monster to trade, but since we each only have one monster there's no choice.'

Star Boy and Lancer Lindwurm are enveloped in blue light. The shape of Star Boy morphs into that of Lancer Lindwurm and the shape of Lancer Lindwurm morphs into that of Star Boy.

'Lancer Lindwurm,' Jenny says, pointing. 'Attack Star Boy now!'

Lancer Lindwurm leaps across the field and destroys Star Boy, sending a shockwave towards Nico, who flinches. (Nico LP: 2700)

'As you know, your monster inflicts piercing damage.' Jenny says, smiling.

Nico grins. 'Good move, but since a monster I control was destroyed by battle I can special summon from my hand Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1100)!'

Black lightning strikes the ground and Nico's dragon appears. The dragon is covered in purple thorns, and black fire flows from its neck like a mane.

Jenny looks on in wonder. 'That monster is _so _cool.' She says.

Nico winks. 'Now come on with your move.'

Jenny tears her eyes away from the purple dragon and studies her hand again.

She shakes her head. 'I end my turn.' (Jenny hand: 4)

Nico draws. 'Alright, to start this turn off I'll activate my facedown card, Castle of Dragon Souls!'

A large stone tower erupts from the ground. What look like ethereal dragons circle it.

'I'll get into its effect later, when it's needed.' Nico says. 'For now, I'll summon to the field Hunter Dragon (Dark/Level 3/Dragon/Normal/ATK 1700/DEF 100).'

A grey-black dragon with orange wings covered in vicious blades flies onto the field. It screeches loudly.

'Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon,' Nico calls, pointing. 'Attack and destroy Lancer Lindwurm!'

Nico's dragon lets loose a stream of purple fire. The fire envelops Lancer Lindwurm, destroying it and sending it to Nico's graveyard.

'I'm sorry, buddy,' Nico whispers.

The fire continues until it envelops Jenny. (Jenny LP: 3600)

When the fire ceases, Jenny wipes her hair out of her face.

'But I'm not done!' Nico calls. 'Hunter Dragon, attack Jenny directly!'

Hunter Dragon rockets across the field and slashes at Jenny, causing her life points to drop. (Jenny LP: 1900)

Jenny coughs.

'I end my turn with a facedown.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 2)

Jenny draws and looks at her hand in worry.

Rei frowns. 'C'mon Jenny, you've got this!' She shouts.

Luke looks at her with his eyebrow arched.

'Look at her, Luke.' Rei says, gesturing. 'She needs the moral support.'

Luke nods.

Jenny smiles weakly. She notices the card she draws and her eyebrows shoot up.

With a flourish, Jenny plays the card. 'I start by activating the field spell card: A Legendary Ocean!'

Clouds cover the sky and it begins to rain heavily. The rain is so heavy that the field is covered in water.

Nico looks around in alarm, his clothes bustling around him.

'What?!' He says.

A city erects itself around the field. The stones are covered in moss and algae.

Nico looks to his left and sees a massive wave approaching.

Nico cries out as the wave crashes down onto the field, filling the city with ocean water.

The field is now underwater. Sea life is swimming by both Jenny and Nico.

Nico is holding his breath, and his face seems to be turning purple.

Jenny laughs. 'Relax, Nico, you can breathe under here.'

Nico looks reluctant, but he takes a deep breath. He seems astounded that it's possible.

'Oh,' he says sheepishly. 'So you can.'

Jenny laughs again.

Nico notices there's a new fire in her eyes. He prepares himself.

'On with my turn.' Jenny states. 'I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus (Water/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000) in attack mode!'

A writhing mass of fish-like liquid erupted from one of the buildings in the underwater city.

Nico raised his eyebrow. 'What?' He asks simply.

'My Tribe-Infecting Virus does just that,' Jenny says. 'It infects tribes. Using its effect, I can discard one card and declare one card type, and my Tribe-Infecting Virus destroys all cards of that type on the field. And I say my virus destroys all members of the dragon tribe.'

The writhing mass lunges towards Nico's dragons and covers them. The virus makes its way to the heads of the dragons and covers them.

Nico looks in horror as his dragons thrash around for a few moments before they explode into shards of gold.

'My dragons!' Nico shouts.

'Now I get my Tribe-Infecting Virus to attack you directly.' Jenny says.

'No way,' Nico says evenly. 'I activate my facedown, Defence Draw. This trap makes the damage I'd take become zero and I get to draw a card.'

Jenny frowns.

Nico draws a card.

'You're lucky.' Jenny says. 'I forgot to mention, my Legendary Ocean boosts the attack of all water-type monsters by two hundred points. (Tribe-Infecting Virus ATK 1800) I'll end my turn with a facedown.' (Jenny hand: 2)

Nico draws. 'You said I got lucky.' He grins. 'You have no idea.' He raises a card into the air. 'I activate Polymerization in order to fuse my Divine Dragon Ragnarok and my King of the Swamp in order to create…'

The monsters flew up into the air and melded together. The two begin to glow brightly as they do.

'King Dragun (Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1100)!'

The golden light explodes outwards, blinding Jenny.

She blinks a few times and gapes as she looks up at the massive golden dragon that is flying above the field. The dragon has various horns and a skeletal looking head. It has a flowing white mane and black wings that looks like it would be a cloak.

'What do you think?' Nico asks, grinning.

'It's… awesome…' Jenny says quietly.

'Well, you're not wrong.' Nico says. 'But his effect is better. By using King Dragun's ability I can special summon a dragon-type monster straight from my hand.' Nico raises his hand to the sky. 'Come forth, Lightpulsar Dragon (Light/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500)!'

A ray of light glints above the water before spiralling down. The beam of light parts the water, throwing it to both sides. When the beam of light fades, Lightoulsar Dragon is flying in an offensive stance.

The water begins to connect together again, but Lightpulsar Dragon flaps its mighty wings and creates an orb of light around Nico's side of the field, protecting it from the water.

Jenny swallows hard. 'Whoa…'

Nico winks. 'I bet you're dying to find out what my Castle of Dragon Souls does. So I guess it's time to tell you. I can banish one dragon-type monster from my graveyard, such as my Hunter Dragon, to increase the attack of one of my dragons, such as my Lightpulsar Dragon, by seven hundred points until the end of the turn.' With a flourish, Nico points. 'Lightpulsar Dragon, power up!'

A spiritual version of Hunter Dragon appears on the field. In flies in the air for a few moments before it melds into the chest of Lightpulsar Dragon. Lightpulsar Dragon begins to glow with a ghostly blue aura. (Lightpulsar Dragon ATK 3200)

'Lightpulsar Dragon, attack Tribe-Infecting Virus with Lightpulsar Stream!' Nico calls.

Lightpulsar Dragon charges up a shot in its maw and lets loose a blue-gold stream of searing light. The light annihilates Tribe-Infecting Virus.

'I activate my facedown!' Jenny says. 'Tornado Wall! While Umi is on the field I take no battle damage!'

Nico arches his eyebrow. 'Uh… but Umi _isn't _on the field.'

Jenny laughs. 'Wrong. A Legendary Ocean is treated as Umi. So I stay safe.'

The stream continues towards Jenny before a wall of tornadoes erupts in front of her, cancelling out the attack and protecting her.

Nico frowns. 'I end my turn.' He says. (Nico hand: 0) (Lightpulsar Dragon ATK 2500)

Jenny's hand hovers over her deck. She's staring down Nico's monsters. She looks worried.

Nico frowns some more. That look was familiar to him. He turns the frown into a grin.

'C'mon Jenny!' He shouts. 'I know you can do this. You give me everything you've got!'

Jenny hesitates, then smiles, drawing a card. 'I summon Space Mambo (Water/Level 4/Fish/Normal/ATK 1700/DEF 1000).'

A space-like fish appears on the field.

'But he's not sticking around.' Jenny continues. 'I activate the spell card Big Wave Small Wave! This card destroys every water-attribute monster on my side of the field and lets me special summon water monsters from my hand up to the amount of monsters destroyed.'

A massive underwater wave (a happening that confused Nico) crashes down on Space Mambo, destroying it.

'Now I special summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus (Water/Level 7/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1500) in attack mode!' Jenny shouts.

A blue, leviathan-like behemoth appears on the field. It has a red spine and an armoured head. In its head is a green jewel and in its mouth glint hundreds of razor-sharp teeth.

'Not to mention, Daedalus is powered up by a Legendary Ocean.' Jenny says (Daedalus ATK 2800). 'Levia-Dragon Daedalus, attack Nico's King Dragun with Ferocious Torrent!'

Daedalus, with a flick of its tail, sends a jet of weaponized water at King Dragun, which explodes into shards of gold. (Nico LP: 2300)

'I end my turn.' Jenny says. (Jenny hand: 0)

Nico draws. 'I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards.' He does just that. _I know the effect of Daedalus will annihilate my cards. _He thinks. _I need to rely on that. _

Nico briefly checks his hand and nods, a plan formed perfectly in his mind. 'I switch my Lightpulsar Dragon to defence mode and end my turn.' (Nico hand: 2)

Jenny draws a card. 'This has been fun, Nico, but I think it's time I ended this. I activate Daedalus' special ability. By removing on Umi, or in this case A Legendary Ocean, from the field, I can destroy every card on the field except for Daedalus, opening you up for a direct attack. Go!'

Daedalus begins to writhe like a tornado, sucking up all of the water from a Legendary Ocean until it is just one massive tornado of water. Then Daedalus releases the water, causing it to flood the entire field with destructive force. Every card on the field, except Daedalus, is obliterated. (Daedalus ATK 2600)

Nico starts to laugh.

'What?' Jenny asks, confused.

'Well,' Nico says, 'two things. One, you activated the effect of the Dragonic Knight in my hand. When cards I control are destroyed by your monsters effect, I can summon him. Let's fight water with fire, come on, Dragonic Knight (Fire/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300)!'

A humanoid dragon in glittering silver armour, wielding both a shield and a sword, appears on the field.

Jenny looks shocked. 'What about two?' She asks.

'Well, two is when Castle of Dragon Souls is destroyed I can special summon one of my banished dragon-type monsters.' Nico says. 'Come back to me, Hunter Dragon (Dark/Level 3/Dragon/Normal/ATK 1700/DEF 100)!'

Hunter Dragon's spirit flies from the graveyard, and after flying around the field for some moments, solidifies into its mortal body.

The two dragons stare down Jenny's Levia-Dragon Daedalus.

Jenny grumbles. 'I end my turn.' (Jenny hand: 1)

Nico draws. 'Jenny,' he says, 'you're a good duellist. You're the best young duellist I know. You're gonna make it somewhere, and I'm sorry I have to do this.'

Jenny smiles. 'Go on, Nico. You earned it.'

Nico nods. 'Dragonic Guard, attack and destroy Levia-Dragon Daedalus.'

Dragonic Guard leaps across the field and slashes down on Daedalus, destroying it. Jenny's life point counter falls. (Jenny LP: 1700)

'Hunter Dragon.' Nico says, pointing. 'End this duel.'

Hunter Dragon screeches and flies at Jenny, slashing her with its blades. (Jenny LP: 0)

The duel fades, leaving Jenny and Nico standing there with Rei and Luke looking on.

Jenny laughs and skips over to Nico. She holds out her hand.

'Good one.' She says.

'Yeah,' Nico says, shaking her hand. 'It really was.'

'Here,' Jenny says, producing a number of blank cards. 'Take these.'

Nico takes them, bewildered. 'Are these all the cards you have?!'

'Pretty much.' Jenny says.

'I can't take all of these.' Nico says. 'Take half back.'

Jenny waves the cards away. 'Nah, I want to go home. I'm pretty homesick, and the island is starting to get to me.' She reaches into her deck and pulls a card from it. 'Have this, Nico.'

Nico takes the card. On turning it over, he can see that the card is Tribe-Infecting Virus.

'Thanks Jenny.' He says, smiling.

A familiar voice speaks loud around the clearing, though it is unknown where the voice is coming from.

'You have lost your last card and as such have been eliminated from the Survival Island Duel Monsters Tournament.' The voice says. 'Please your way to the Mountain Lodge where you will be picked up and taken to your home. All flights have been arranged and paid for for your convenience.'

'Well, that's me.' Jenny says. 'Bye Nico.' She begins to walk away. 'Bye guys.' She says to Luke and Rei as she walks past.

'Bye.' They say in unison.

Nico slides the card into his deck.

'Hey, Nico.' Luke asks as he and Rei approach Nico. 'What was that about? You were actually _nice _to her.'

Nico looks off into the distance.

'I don't know.' He says. 'Something about her… she just reminds me of Alice.' He laughs as a few images of his little sister flash before his eyes. 'I guess I'ma little homesick too.'

Rei and Luke look at each other with concern.

'Well, no rest for the wicked.' Luke says, shoving Nico along.

'C'mon.' Rei adds on. 'Let's go find a duel.'

Nico perks up. 'Duel?'

In a cloud of dust, Nico is gone.

'Dammit!' Luke says.

'You should've kept your eyes on him.' Rei says as the two start to run.

'I had my eyes on him. You saw how he just disappeared!'

* * *

><p>In the trees, a figure clad in white watches as Rei and Luke run after Nico. Only his mouth can be seen, as the rest of his face is in shadow.<p>

'Is he really the Soul of Light?' the figure asks an unknown person.

'We're sure of it.' Another voice says from a receiver in the figures ear. 'Make sure he's not eliminated. Make sure he stays safe.'

The figure nods. 'Leave me to it.' He says, before fading back into the foliage.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Whoa! Has it been a while or what?<em>

_So sorry this chapter came out late. I've been bogged down with schoolwork and exams, and I just had writers block. But I got it out! As if I'd forget you guys._

_I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, but I personally think it's not one of my better ones…_

_Character development for Nico though. I wanted to show he could be sort of compassionate or something._

_In more news, a new chapter won't be out for maybe one and a half to two weeks. Exams end in about five days, and after that I have to go fare the wilderness for a school camp. But when I come back I'll make sure to have some more regular chapters for you guys!_

_As always, follow, favourite and review. Keep sending in those OC's, need some miscellaneous ones for general duels, so that'd be great. _

_Other than that, I'll see you all in the future. Stay awesome._

_Ciao._


	11. The Story Continues

_**Chapter Ten**_

The scene shows Nico, Rei and Luke's campsite. The sun is only just coming up over the horizon. The embers of the fire from the night before are still burning. Nico moves around in his sleeping bag and wakes up.

He looks annoyed to have woken up so early. He looks around carefully.

Something had woken him up. He just _knew _it. It was a feeling he got…

Finally, he saw it. The silhouette of a person crouched in the bushes nearby.

'I know you're there.' Nico calls, but by the time he's finished his sentence, the silhouette is gone.

Plagued by his curiosity, Nico slips from his sleeping bag and makes his way to the bushes the figure was hiding in.

No one is there.

Nico looks behind him to where Luke and Rei are still sleeping. He takes a deep breath, and delves into the undergrowth.

He makes his way through the forest. The further he goes, the thicker it gets, and soon he is trying to brush past branches and push foliage out of the way.

Ahead of him, he catches sight of the silhouette.

'Hey!' Nico calls.

The silhouette disappears again.

'Not this time,' Nico grunts.

He picks up the pace and half runs, half stumbles through the forest.

As he runs he stubs his toe on many roots and gets flicked in the face by many branches. He winces as one of the branches flicks his cheek and opens a small cut.

Finally, he makes it out into a small clearing.

The silhouette, now a figure, stands at the opposite end of the clearing. The figure is donned all in white. A white hoodie throws his features in shadow, while white jeans and white sneakers cover the figures legs and feet.

Nico leans over and puts his hands on his knees. He's panting. He holds up one figure as if to say _one moment, please_.

At last, he stretches and is standing up straight again.

The figure is still standing at the opposite end of the clearing.

Even though Nico couldn't see his eyes, he got the feeling he was being watched. No, not watched… _studied._

'What do you want?' Nico asks.

Nothing. Silence.

Nico glances at the duel disk on the figures arm.

'Do you want a duel? Is that it?'

The figure's shoulders shake.

_He's laughing at me. _Nico thought. His face contorts into a look of anger.

'No,' the figure says. It's a male voice. 'I don't want to duel you.'

The figure reaches up and pulls his hood back.

He has a head of wild blond hair. His features are sharp and angular, and he has icy blue eyes that are just as sharp as his features. He looks to be only a few years older than Nico.

Nico opens his mouth to speak. 'Who –'

'Am I?' The boy finished. He gives a weak laugh. 'My name is Leo.'

'I'm –'

'Nico. Yes. I know who you are.'

_This is weird. _Nico thinks. 'What do you want?' He asks.

'What I want,' Leo begins, 'is for you to be careful.'

Nico is confused. 'What? Why?'

Leo points at Nico. 'For reasons I can't tell you yet, you absolutely _need _to win this competition. Under no circumstances should you ever, _ever, _lose.'

'Well, you don't need to worry about that.' Nico winks. 'I'm going to win anyway.'

Leo scowls. 'It's this cockiness that will be your downfall, Nico.'

Nico shrugs.

'Listen to me,' Leo says urgently. 'Something is happening on this island. Something that will make me sound insane, and you won't comprehend it at first. This isn't something that I can bring to an end. However, it is something that _you _can.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Haven't you noticed?' Leo asks.

'Noticed what?'

'The helicopters.'

'What? The lack of them?'

Leo clicks his fingers. 'Exactly. The lack of them.'

'Is there a conversational option that makes you cut to the chase?' Nico says.

Leo sighs. 'They're stealing souls, Nico.' He says quietly. 'Kurex Initiatives… they're not who you think they are. They're _evil. _And we've been fighting them for centuries, no, millennia!'

Nico is quiet for some time. 'They're stealing souls?' He says at last.

Leo nods. 'Do you believe me?'

'I believe you're insane.' Nico says. 'Stealing souls? That's ludicrous.'

'I didn't expect you to believe me.' Leo says, defeated.

He turns to go.

'Where are you going?' Nico asks.

'Not far.' Leo admits. 'Our paths will cross again, Nico.'

Something crosses Nico's mind.

'How long have you been watching me?' He says, though it's more of a demand.

Leo looks at him. 'What? On the island? Or during your life?'

'That's creepy.' Nico says.

'It's necessary.' Leo replies. 'Oh, and don't tell anyone of this encounter. Trust no one.'

'What about my friends?'

Leo gives Nico a stern glance. 'Trust no one.' He says again. And then he's gone.

* * *

><p>Luke and Rei are sitting around a newly lit fire, cooking breakfast. They hear a rustle from the trees behind them and turn to see Nico emerging.<p>

'Hey man, where've you been?' Luke asks.

Nico opens his mouth to speak. Leo's words ring in his mind.

_Trust no one._

He hesitates.

'Nico?' Rei asks, concerned.

Nico clears his throat. 'Nature called. It had speed dial and it wasn't taking no for an answer.'

'But you were gone for ages.' Luke says.

Nico's face goes red.

'Oh, dude, so sorry, I get it.' Luke says, acting as if he's crossed some sort of line. 'Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've been in the wilderness for a while, some of the food has been less than mediocre, it happens.'

'Luke?' Nico says.

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.'

Rei giggles. 'I'm not even going to ask.'

Nico gives her a look. 'Don't.'

As the trio eat breakfast, Nico constantly looks over his shoulder, expecting to see signs of Leo.

'_How long have you been watching me?'_

'_What? On the island? Or during your life?'_

How long _had _Leo been watching him? And more importantly, _who _was Leo working for? It sounded like he was part of some sort of club. He mentioned Kurex Initiatives…

'Nico,' Rei says, bringing him back to reality. She's looking at him with concern. 'What's going on?'

_Trust no one._

Nico hesitates again. He shakes his head. 'Ok, guys, here's what happened…'

* * *

><p>He told them everything. He told them all about the encounter with Leo, and what Leo had said. He told them about Kurex Initiatives, and how Leo had been watching him for… well… a long time. When he finished, he thought his friends were going to laugh at him, or call him crazy. But they didn't. They just… looked at him.<p>

'The silence is making me uncomfortable, guys.' Nico says at last.

Luke swallows hard. 'But, my dadworks for Kurex Initiatives. Do you think he's in trouble? Do you think he's bad?'

'I'm not even sure I believe it.' Nico admits.

'They're stealing souls?' Rei asks.

'I don't know.' Nico says.

'It would explain the helicopters. Or the lack thereof.'

Nico nods.

'Well, what are you gonna do about it?' Luke asks.

Nico looks at him with bewilderment. 'What?'

'This Leo guy said that you're the person who can stop it. How?' Luke says.

'He… never told me.' Nico replies.

Rei looks thoughtful. 'Leo said that you couldn't lose under any circumstances.' She says.

'Yes he did.' Nico says. 'Is there a point?'

'I think so.' Rei continues. 'Maybe the way to stop this whole soul stealing thing is to win the tournament.'

Luke points at Rei. 'That makes sense.'

'But it doesn't explain why _I _have to be the one to do it.' Nico says, confused. 'Couldn't Leo just win Survival Island himself and stop whatever's going on?'

Silence.

'Hey, dude.' Luke says quietly.

Nico looks at him. Luke is giving him this look, and the message is way to clear.

'No. No way. That's impossible. He ran off.' Nico says, his voice rising.

'What? What is it?' Rei asks.

Nico holds his head in his hands.

Luke turns to Rei. 'Maybe it has something to do with his dad.' He says.

Rei arches an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

Luke cleared his throat. He is obviously uncomfortable answering.

'Nico's dad, uh…'

'He left.' Nico said weakly.

Rei didn't know how to react.

'Years ago. He got up, gave me a card, and just left…'

'Do you know why?' Rei asks.

Nico sniffled and wiped his nose. 'He said it was for work. That's all…'

Rei looks concerned and thoughtful. Luke is looking at the ground awkwardly.

'I'm sorry, Nico.' Rei whispers. She slides next to Nico and puts her arms around him.

Nico wipes away a tear with his sleeve.

Rei looks to be almost in shock. This Nico was so much different to the Nico she'd come to know. Where Nico was normally cocky, confident, and supportive in his own unique and unusual way, the Nico in front of here was weak, and scared, and vulnerable.

'C'mon, man.' Luke says, standing. 'Let's go find someone to duel. That'll cheer you up.'

Rei stands up with him. 'That sounds like a great idea.' She says

Nico shakes his head. 'I think I just need some time alone.' He says.

Luke and Rei give each other a look. Both of them look worried.

'You sure?' Luke says.

'Yeah.' He smiles weakly. 'Just give me some time. I'll come around. While you guys are gone I'll stay and mind the campsite.'

Luke frowns. 'If you say so, Nico.'

'We'll be back soon.' Rei says.

The two turn and walk off.

When Nico is sure they've gone, he pulls a card from his deck. As expected, it's the Lightpulsar Dragon.

He looks at it almost absently. In the back of his mind, he hears the dragons' roar.

_That card will make you strong. It will guide you when you need guidance, and it will never fail to aid you when you need help._

* * *

><p>The scene shows the all-too-familiar dark room, with Smith kneeling in the ring of light at its centre.<p>

'Master, he knows.' Smith says gruffly.

'How much?' The disembodied voice says slowly.

'He knows that we're collecting souls, though he doesn't know why.'

'Then, it seems, it is time to make our move.'

Smith dips his head. 'What would you have me do?'

'It is too early to capture the Soul of Light. As it stands, we cannot hope to achieve that… yet.' The voice says.

An unknown duel monsters card descends from the ceiling. It is wreathed in black fire, and gives off a dark and powerful aura.

'I need you to challenge the boy to a duel,' the voice continues. 'And upon losing, you must give the Soul of Light that card.'

Smith plucks the card from the air.

'What will this achieve, Master?' He asks.

'That card will corrupt him. It will dampen his power. And if it doesn't convert him, it will open the road to capturing him, and stealing his soul.' The voice says carefully.

Smith bows. 'It will be done.'

'Do not fail me.' The voice says menacingly. 'We cannot have the Soul of Light meddling in our affairs.'

'I understand, Master.' Smith says as he walks from the room.

Behind him, the voice speaks. 'Kurai will return.'

* * *

><p><em>So… it's been <em>way _too long… Sorry…_

_In this chapter I decided to further the story above anything else, so a big apology for there not being a duel to get into. On the flipside, so many new questions! And maybe some answers? Oh, the intrigue…_

_If you wanna know where I've been for the last eternity, the answer is: overseas. PM me if you're interested in hearing about it._

_On a lighter note, school ends in a few days, which means more free time for me, and more chapters for all of you._

_As always, keep sending in those OC's (some miscellaneous bad guys would be much appreciated at this time) and continue to read, review and – hopefully – enjoy!_

_Stay awesome guys._

_Ciao._


	12. Loose Ends (Part One)

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The scene shows Luke and Rei walking down a dirt path. They both have their duel disks equipped, but they don't seem eager to duel anyone. Not like they've found anyone anyway.

'I'm worried about Nico.' Rei says.

'Yeah,' Luke agrees. 'The topic of his dad has always been really sensitive. Just give him some time. He'll come round.'

'Why did his dad leave, anyway?' Rei asks.

Luke shrugs. 'Nico doesn't know. I sure don't.'

'Does Nico have any other family?' Rei enquires. 'Like a mother?'

'His mother, uh…' Luke clears his throat uncomfortably. 'His mother died giving birth to Alice.'

Rei's features fall. 'I… had no idea…' She stammers.

'Well, it's not common knowledge.' Luke shrugs.

'Who does he live with then?'

'He lives with his grandfather and his little sister.'

'Nico has a little sister?'

'Yeah,' Luke says. 'Alice. She's been mentioned before.'

Rei nods, thinking back to when Nico defeated Jenny. 'I remember him mentioning her.'

Luke nods. 'Trust me when I say that Alice is the most important thing to Nico in the world. If she gets so much as a paper cut, he's there with a Band-Aid and a tub of banana-flavoured ice cream.'

'Banana-flavoured ice cream?' Rei asks, eyebrow raised.

'Yep.' Luke says. 'It's her favourite food.'

Rei shakes her head. 'I didn't think Nico was capable of caring that much.'

Luke chuckles lightly. 'No one does…'

* * *

><p>Nico is lying down at the campsite. He stares up at the trees, watching the light filter through the leaves. He's been like this for a while, though he doesn't know how long exactly.<p>

He turns his head to the right and looks at the Lightpulsar Dragon card resting in his right hand. He sees the card glint, though not the orange light of the sun, but rather a pale blue-white light. Nico raises an eyebrow.

_That's weird…_

He shakes the thought away.

He puts Lightpulsar Dragon back in his deck and sits up. He reaches across to a candy bar on the ground. He picks it up, realises that it's just a wrapper, groans, and tosses it away.

The bushes rustle.

Nico glances over to where the noise came from.

'Leo?' He calls.

Silence.

Nico shrugs and stands up, stretching as he does so.

The bushes rustle again.

'Ok, what's going on?' Nico says. 'Whoever's in there, show yourself!'

The figure of Smith emerges from the bushes.

Nico scowls at the sight of him.

Smith looks around. 'Where are your friends, kid?' He asks in his gruff voice.

'They've gone for a walk.' Nico says evenly. 'What are you doing here?'

Smith raises his arm, the duel disk attached to it activating.

'It's the tail end of the competition, kid,' Smith smirks. 'They've sent in the cavalry; Bounty Hunters. It's up to us to narrow down the competition so that we can get to the finals. We're here to take out the loose ends.'

Nico narrows his eyes. 'If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get.' He activates his duel disk. It clicks into place with a flash of colour. 'Game on!'

* * *

><p>Rei and Luke are still walking.<p>

'Do you think Nico will be ok now?' Rei asks.

Luke nods. 'We should probably check on him. It's been a while.'

The duo turn around and see a figure wrapped in a black cloak standing some metres away. They look at each other quizzically.

'Uh, hello?' Luke says to the figure.

They notice the figures shoulders beginning to shake. It doesn't take them long to realise the person is laughing.

The person lifts their hand up to their hood and throws it back, revealing their face.

The person (a he) has spiky blond hair that arcs out in all directions. He has a wicked grin and purple paint around his eyes and lips. His eyes are dark purple and he has a glint in them that is quite insane.

'Well, well, well, aren't I just _lucky?_' the man says in a tone dripping with mock humour. '_Two _contenders alone in the woods? Oh, my Master will be _so _happy!'

Rei and Luke exchange a startled look.

'Who are you?' Rei demands.

'Oh, I am so sorry. Where are my manners?' The man bows. 'You may call me Shady. AKA the Bounty Hunter, AKA your one-way ticket off this island.'

'Bounty Hunter?' Luke asks. 'What do you mean?'

Shady waggles his finger. His fingernails are painted purple as well. 'The competition is dragging out, young man, so Bounty Hunters' – such as yours truly have – been sent in to clean up some of the excess duellists.'

'So you want a duel? Is that it?' Rei says.

Shady looks confused. 'Didn't I make that part obvious?' He wonders aloud.

'If you want a duel,' Luke says, activating his duel disk, 'then I'd be much obliged to give you one.'

'Me too.' Rei says determinedly, activating her duel disk.

Shady claps with glee. 'I get to verse the both of you? Oh, yes, yes, yes...' He activates his duel disk, and suddenly his tone has darkened. 'There is no way you will defeat me!' He spits.

'We'll see.' Luke and Rei say together. 'Duel on!'

* * *

><p>(Nico LP: 4000) (Smith LP: 4000)<p>

'Since you went first in our last duel, I think I'll go first now.' Nico says, drawing a card. He glances at his hand.

_Oh, yes. _He thinks.

'To kick things off I'm thinking I'll activate Hand Destruction. This spell forces both of us to discard two cards and then draw two more from our deck.' Nico says. He discards two cards and draws two from his deck. 'Then I'll summon to the field Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000) in attack mode!'

In a burst of fire a hawk-like dragon appears on the field. The dragon looks to be clad in a type of metal that sparkles in the sunlight.

'I'll end my turn with a facedown.' Nico says. (Nico hand: 3)

Smith grunts and draws a card. 'At least you're not reusing old strategies.' He says. 'I summon Element Dragon (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200) in attack mode.'

As he plays the card, golden shards rise from the ground and form into a muscular pink dragon with blue wings. The dragon screeches a challenge from its beak, a challenge that is returned by Horus.

'My Element Dragon has a special ability,' Smith says. 'If there's a fire-attribute monster on the field, it gains five hundred attack points.'

Element Dragon is coated in flames (Element Dragon ATK 2000).

'No way!' Nico calls. 'You just activated my trap! Divine Wrath! Since your monsters effect activated I can discard a card to negate it and destroy your monster.'

Smith tenses up.

Nico discards a card. Dark clouds gather above the field and a mighty bolt of lightning falls from the sky, obliterating Element Dragon.

The clouds depart.

_Thanks for the help, Tsurai. _Nico thanks his former opponent silently.

'Lucky move, kid,' Smith growls, 'but you won't get so lucky in future. Trust me.' He grins slightly. 'I end my turn with a facedown.' He says. (Smith hand: 4)

* * *

><p>(Rei &amp; Luke LP: 4000) (Shady LP: 4000)<p>

'Because I am _such _a good fellow, I will allow you to take the first move.' Shady says, bowing.

Luke turns to Rei. 'Wanna take this one?' He asks.

Rei draws. 'Don't mind if I do.'

'Oh, you gentleman.' Shady says.

'Can it, freak.' Luke snaps.

'That was rude!' Shady retorts.

'I summon Dark Valkyria (Dark/Level 4/Fairy/Gemini/ATK 1800/DEF 1050) in attack mode!' Rei says, interrupting their argument.

In a swirl of fire and black feathers, an armoured girl appears on the field. Her hair is white and her wings are black. She grins cockily. Her eyes speak an unspoken challenge.

'Then I'll activate the spell Double Summon, allowing me to make an additional summon this turn.' Rei says. 'But instead of summoning another monster, I'll re-summon Dark Valkyria with her effect!'

A wave of power goes through Dark Valkyria. A golden orb manifests above her head. (Spell Counters: 1)

'A counter appeared.' Shady says, pointing. 'Why did a counter appear?'

'I'm getting to that.' Rei replies. 'When Dark Valkyria acquires her effect, she gains a spell counter. And for every spell counter she has, she gains three hundred attack points.' (Dark Valkyria ATK 2100)

Shady frowns. 'Oh.'

'I end my turn with a facedown.' Rei says. (Rei hand: 3)

'Marvellous move, young lady,' Shady says. 'I draw!' He declares.

Luke and Rei wait patiently.

Shady grins. 'Oh, yes…' He mutters. 'I summon Dream Clown (Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 900) in attack mode.'

In a puff of smoke, a clown appears on the field.

'Clowns,' Luke mutters. 'Why am I not surprised…'

'Oh, don't be such a spoiled sport.' Shady huffs. 'I continue my turn by activating the spell card Vengeful Bog Spirit. This continuous spell card prevents monsters from attacking the turn they are summoned.'

Luke and Rei exchange a distressed look.

Shady cackles. 'I place one card facedown and end my turn.' He looks at Luke. 'Your turn, Spoiled Sport.' (Shady hand: 3)

Luke takes a deep breath. 'I draw!' He declares, doing so. He looks to Rei. 'Mind if I take up some monster slots for defence?'

Rei gestures to the field. 'Be my guest.'

Luke looks back to Shady. 'Gladly. I activate the spell card Scapegoat!'

Four balls of wool appear on the field. The balls of wool grow tiny legs and horns, and content faces appear on them.

'This spell summons four Sheep Tokens (Earth/Level 1/Beast/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0) to our side of the field in defence mode.' Luke explains.

Shady's jaw drops. 'They are _so cute!_ Where did you get that card?'

Luke is confused. 'I… what?'

'That card. Where'd you get it?' Shady asks. 'Are you selling? Can I buy it off you?'

'No?'

'Luke!' Rei says. 'The duel.'

Luke snaps out of his confusion. 'Oh, right.' He clears his throat. 'I play a card facedown and end my turn.' (Luke hand: 4)

Shady claps. 'My turn again!' He says gleefully. 'I'll start by drawing, then activating my facedown: Labyrinth of Nightmare!'

Stone walls erect themselves around the field, trapping the three duellists in a dark corridor. Ghosts drift in and out of the walls.

'This trap is rather unique, and helpful, but you will soon find out. In the meantime,' Shady grins, 'I will change my Dream Clown from attack mode, to defence mode.'

Dream Clown crouches into a defensive stance.

'Now his effect activates. When Dream Clown is changed from attack mode to defence mode, I get to destroy one of your monsters!' Shady yells excitedly. He's suddenly thoughtful. 'Let's see here… Dark Valkyria, Sheep, Sheep, Sheep or Sheep… Interesting…'

Luke and Rei wait expectantly.

_Hopefully he's just as insane as he looks. _Rei thinks.

Shady clicks his fingers. 'I've got it! I choose: Sheep.' He points. 'That one.'

One of the Sheep Tokens squeals as it explodes into golden shards.

'Fireworks!' Shady calls, clapping.

'Are you crazy?' Rei asks.

'Probably,' Shady says happily. 'I think I'll end my turn, which means my Labyrinth does its thing. During the end phase, the Labyrinth changes the position of all the monsters on my side of the field.'

Dream Clown stands up again, ready to attack.

'Don't worry, you won't miss out.' Shady says. 'It'll happen to you during your end phase too. It is your move, my dear.' He says, bowing towards Rei. (Shady hand: 4)

* * *

><p>'My move!' Nico says, drawing. He fist bumps the air. 'Hells yes! Let's do this!'<p>

Smith eyes Nico with curiosity. 'What's your plan?'

'I'm making it up as I go,' Nico says. 'I'll start by activating the spell card Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon two monsters this turn. I'll follow that up by playing the spell card Level Up! By tributing my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 I can special summon, from my deck, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1600)!'

A column of black fire erupts from the ground and envelopes Horus. A light shines from inside the flames, and then the fire parts, revealing a more dragon-like Horus. It stands taller than its previous form, and it's tail is long and reptilian in opposed to bird-like. Horus screeches.

'Now to use up those summons.' Nico grins. 'I summon Alexandrite Dragon (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 100) in attack mode and Golem Dragon (Earth/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 2000) in defence mode!'

Nico's dragons appear on the field in a blast of light and rubble.

'One card left.' Nico says, holding up the card. 'This monster can be special summoned by banishing one light and one dark monster from my graveyard.' Nico starts. 'At the beginning of the duel, I activated Hand Destruction, and in doing so I sent Mirage Dragon – a light monster – and Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon – a dark monster – to the graveyard. By banishing them both now, I special summon the almighty Lightpulsar Dragon (Light/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500)!'

A beam of light from the sky impacted on the ground. From inside the light a roar is heard, and then the light bursts outwards, revealing Nico's majestic monster.

All four of Nico's dragons roar at Smith, issuing a challenge that can't go unanswered.

* * *

><p>Leo watches the duel, his mouth wide open in awe.<p>

His headset buzzes.

"Leo, status report." Someone says.

Leo doesn't answer.

"Leo, are you there?"

"Yeah," Leo answers weakly. "I'm here."

"We need a status report."

"Um…" Leo licked his lips. "Nico just pulled off one of the most impressive moves I've seen in my life."

"Nico? You mean the Soul of Light?"

"Yeah, him." Leo confirmed. "The Soul of Light."

* * *

><p>The scene shows a large office. Everything in the office is worth more money than everyone on the island. At a desk, a man sits with his back to us. He watches Nico's duel on a television screen in front of him.<p>

"Impressive," the man says. His voice is the same as the disembodied voice we all know, but this time when he speaks it seems more… _earthed._

"Young Nico is taking after his father after all." The man continues. "I cannot wait until we break him."

He presses a button on a remote and the image on the screen changes to a feed of Rei and Luke duelling Shady.

"Defeating his friends will make it so much easier to do that." The man says.

He presses the remote again and the image changes back to Nico and Smith.

"Oh, Soul of Light," the man grins, "you are so close to learning your true potential. I will be proud to say I was the one that corrupted you."

His laughter echoes throughout the building.

* * *

><p><em>What's this? Another chapter? So soon? Something must be amiss…<em>

_And you'd all be right! As of yesterday I'm on school holidays for quite a long time, which means more time for me, and more content for all of you guys._

_Not much to say other than that. How'd you all like this chapter? Hope all the jumping around didn't confuse you too much._

_Special thanks to __**killer2000009 **__for submitting an OC! On the topic of OC's, I'm still accepting entries, so there's that._

_Also, this is my first FanFiction that has gone into the double digits for followers and favourites! I only have you guys to thank for that, so thanks a bunch._

_I will see you all on a later date. Stay awesome guys!_

_Ciao._


End file.
